Two Can Make A Difference
by NetRover
Summary: FINALY AN UPDATE! Flamon has beeh having a strange reoccuring dream lately. He and Strabimon go to a training session that leads to a confrontation with Cerberumon. What could happen? (Rating's for safety) R&R pls!
1. Jarred Paradise

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. It and all it's characters and merchandise belong to its creator.

A/N: Hi, this is a story that just came to mind. I'll be doing this simultaneously with my Kingdom Hearts fic: Nuovi Amici, so that I can just switch between the two when I get an inspiration for either.

            This takes place somewhere after Digimon 02, but, I'm sorry to say, may not contain any of the human characters there, only the digimon. Ah, and I'm not including the Tamers season in this (Sorry Tamers loyalists! I love that season too but I'm afraid that it won't help in the plot of this fic.) because I'm trying to link season two and four together, well, as best as I can, anyway since I haven't really watched the last few eps of season two. I'll try to make due with what I know now.

            Oh, and if there is any story with this theme in it, please don't hesitate to tell me. I don't want to be accused for stealing an idea.

            Ok, enough with my ranting. On with the fic and R&R please!

Jarred Paradise 

            Warm sunrays, cool breeze, plants growing as peace continues to make its presence known silently. Baby and in-training Digimon play as rookies and those with higher levels talk and interact, enjoying the paradise that is the Digiworld. This was the reward to the world when the Digidestined finally defeated Malomyotsimon, saving the human and the digimon realm. Gennai, after his years of aiding the Digidestined and their partners, gave the chosen digimon the power to be able to digivolve to the highest level they have accomplished and finally took his eternal rest, watching from where no living creature may reach, thinking that all will be well. But he was wrong.

            Three years have passed since then, and the Digiworld is experiencing new problems. None knew how it happened, but a barrier has risen up between the social status of the human and beast Digimon. At first there were only petty fights, humorous even. But soon it grew to severe discrimination between both types. Destroying the time synchronization of both worlds.

            In every site there would be at least one of each type fighting for no particular reason. Every site, except for a hidden dwelling in which lived only twelve of the many chosen Digimon. Two of which could digivolve into human types, while the rest to beast, yet they continued to live in harmony. The dwelling was merely a cave with tunnels and spaces that served as corridors and rooms, but they had to make due. It was the only safe place they could find. Usually they's keep each other company in the largest 'room' in the cave until the time to rest comes. Luckily, there was an underground stream and, surprisingly, a quick growing meat fruit plants to help keep them alive.

            Their ongoing strategy is that at least four would digivolve, two staying in the cave to keep watch, and the other two watching the outside world, taking extreme care.

            "Why did this happen?" Angemon pondered out loud. "After all the sacrifices out partners did to save our world, this is their reward?"

            "That's a question we all ask everyday." said Metalgarurumon. "But it is never answered."

            "All we can do for now is wait and pray for the best." added Gatomon. "At lest until we can find a way to stop all this."

            "Meaning we might be here for a long time." Hawkmon said.

            The rest kept silent as they munched on their food. Then, Wargreymon and Stingmon swooped in from the main entrance.

            "Neighboring beast and human cities went into battle." informed Stingmon, landing beside the angel digimon.

            "There was too much smoke and flames." Wargreymon said, taking his position beside Metalgarurumon. "We couldn't find any survivors."

            The gloomy information once again caused silence to come over them. A few moments past before they heard footsteps coming from the main tunnel. The four high level digimon stood in battle stance as the others prepared to digivolve if necessary. The footsteps grew louder as a small figure began to come into view. When it could be seen, the chosen digimon were slightly shocked at the sight.

            There, running towards them was a small, child-like human type digimon. It had long, wild red hair and stubs for horns. Its ears stuck out from its mane and bright, half-lidded green eyes looked at them from a plump face. Lastly, it wore a red vest and pants that completed his look. However, it wasn't the digimon that shocked the others, but what it was carrying on its back: a wounded and unconscious beast type digimon that looked like a small, bluish-gray wolf that wore gray pants, black gloves with its claws sticking out, black boots, a tattered scarf and numerous belts on its arms, waist and legs. The former digimon came to a stop in front of Wargreymon, panting.

             "I'm…from one of the towns…please…help him." It said while trying to catch its breath. "Tried…to get your attention…you couldn't hear me…followed you here…"

            "But that was at least a couple of miles away!" exclaimed Wargreymon, knelling down and keeping the smaller digimon standing. "You must be exhausted, what's your name? We'll help you and this other digimon."

            "I'm…Flamon…" said the red-clad digimon before it passed put.

A/N: So, how was it? Should I continue? Can anyone guess who the wounded digimon is? R&R pls!


	2. Reality's Flow

Disclaimer: See the first chapter

A/N: I got two reviews in less than a day, that's more and quicker than expected. ^_^ 

            To Dragons star, the answer to your question will be answered in this chapter. And yeah, the wounded Digimon is Strabimon. Kind of a giveaway, ne? ^_^

            Thanks again to Dragons star and to Skittles the Sugar Fairy for reviewing. 

            On with the chapter then!

**Reality's Flow**

            Hints of a conversation drifted around, not making much sense but still making it obvious that it was focused on one topic. Flamon finally woke, but kept his eyes closed as he tried to make due of where he was and, more importantly, who were the ones around him. Perking his ears slightly, he attempted to focus on what was being said.

            "It's nice to see a human type Digimon would care about a beast type." said one voice, one of a female's.

            "Actually, he looks more of a hybrid between the two sorts." answered another, the voice belonging to a male and slightly gruff yet gentle all the same. "Proof that human and beasts can live together."

            "He must be one of a kind." the first voice commented. "With all that's going on, he might be."

            "Yeah." agreed the other. "You can open your eyes now, Flamon, being rigid's not helping you feign sleep."

            Slowly, the small Digimon cracked his eyes open and looked at his current companions. One was Wargreymon who was leaning on one of the stone walls and the other was like the female version of Angemon, who he identified as Angewomon. The latter smiled at him.

            "Are you feeling better?" she asked.

            "Un." he blurted out while sitting up. "Arigato for helping me."

            "No problem." Wargreymon answered. "It's what any Digimon would do since your still a child-like rookie."

            "No, it's not." Flamon corrected, earning odd looks from the two. "I'm not usually treated in a kind manner. Since, like you have noticed, I'm a mix of human and beast digimon, so I am looked down upon by both."

            "You're with us now." Wargreymon said, patting him softly on the back. "You don't have to worry about that for the time being."

            Flamon nodded again in gratitude, then remembered something.

            "Where's Strabimon?!" he asked.

            "Strabimon?" Angewomon repeated, than came to a realization. "Oh, the one you brought with you! He's in the next room across this one."

            "How is he? Is he okay?" Flamon continued, trying to stand, yet was stopped by Wargreymon.

            "Take it easy." said the dinosaur Digimon. "His wounds have been healed, and he's still sleeping. Don't worry, he's being guarded my Metalgarurumon and Angemon. Your friend will be ok."

            "Actually," stated Flamon. "Strabimon's not really my friend. I don't even know him well."

            "Really now?" said Angewomon. "So how do you know his name? And explain how you got here as well."

            "I was in the forest surrounding the two towns you saw just before the war started." the smaller one explained. "I heard a loud explosion and took a glance at the field that separated human-beast towns. There, I saw army-like groups slowly making their way toward each other…"

            ~*~*~*~_FLASHBACK~*~*~_

_            "Huh?" said Flamon, hiding in the trees. "Oh, no. Not another one."_

_            Even from afar, he could see the two groups glaring at each other. Taking a careful scan at the Digimon in the crowds, he thought of the lives that would be wasted because of this. As his eyes landed on a particular Digimon, his eyes widened._

_            "What the?!"_

_            In the beast group, standing between a Grizzmon and a Garurumon, was a small Digimon, surely no level higher than a rookie. The bigger Digimon turned to rookie, as if telling him something. Perking his ears, Flamon tried to listen in._

_            "Listen Strabimon," said the Garurumon. "you don't have to do this."_

_            "You can just go back to the village, it's safer there." Grizzmon added._

_            "I don't want to just stand around knowing that this is going on." Strabimon countered. "Besides, weren't you the ones who taught me never to hide?"_

_            "This is a different matter, you don't need to fight this." Garurumon replied. "You're still a rookie. Though strong, you still have a lot to go through."_

_            "Better wait until you're a champion or something." explained the bear Digimon. "Then you can fight a full war."_

_            "I'll fight now, or else nothing will be left of the village." Strabimon stated firmly._

_            Before the champion level Digimon could counter, the order of attack was called by the leaders of both groups and Strabimon pounced ahead with great speed. Seeing that they had no choice but to let the rookie fight, Grizzmon and Garurumon joined the battle._

_            Flamon's ears drooped a little as he quietly backed away slightly, but still remained remained close to the warzone. He couldn't believe it, even one as young as him could be caught up in this war. What was worse, Strabimon fought willingly, not hesitating to hide his hatred for the human digimon. Before long, the battle grew worse, data being stolen, Digieggs flying up to the air until they could be found no more, and lives slipping away. Flamon was about to turn away when he heard the Grizzmon shout._

_            "STRABIMON!"_

_            Flamon glanced back at the field and saw that the rookie had been hit and was unconscious on a patch of grass with Grizzmon standing over him, growling at the attacker, an Asuramon, an ultimate level Digimon._

_            "A rookie fighting in a war?" Asuramon mocked. "Such a shock that it isn't a Digiegg yet. You must have trained it well, yet not enough. I will now absorb its data and become stronger."_

_            "I won't let you." Grizzmon snapped, blue data engulfing him. "Grizzmon Digivolve to…GrapLeomon!"_

_            "GARURUMON! TAKE STRABIMON TO SAFETY! I"LL TAKE CARE OF THIS FOUR-ARMED FREAK!"_

_            Garurumon complied and swiftly carried Strabimon and bolted to Flamon's location. Asuramon tried to follow, but GrapLeomon stopped him._

_            "Your battle is with me." he said as he made the first strike._

_            Garurumon ran as fast as he could, but a bolt of lightning hit him. Roaring, he turnd to look at the source: a Wizardmon._

_            Flamon's eyes widened as Garurumon and Wizardmon used their signature attacks against each other. A bright blast caused him to shield his eyes for a few moments, and upon opening them he saw the wolf Digimon limping away from Wizardmon's Digiegg. Seeing that the champion would be walking in his direction, Flamon bent over and rested on his arms. Since he was a human beast Digimon, he learned how to pass for both: stand up straight for human and crouch for beast._

_            Garurumon spotted Flamon and limped towards him._

_            "You…" he managed to voice out. "help Strabimon. He doesn't deserve to die yet."_

_            Flamon looked sympathetically at the champion's load and nodded, carrying the rookie off the wolf's back. Garurumon smiled at him and fell over._

_            "Thank…you." he said, before his data dissolved as his Digiegg disappeared in the sky._

_            Flamon paid his respects to Garurumon, and set off, carrying Strabimon on his back, wondering how he would be able to help._

_            ~*~*~*~END FLASHBACK~*~*~*~_

"When I saw Wargreymon and Stingmon scouting the towns, I heard one say '_Human and beast types shouldn't do this to each other._' I tried to call out to them, but they suddenly flew up higher and thus couldn't hear me over the fire and few other battles that were still going on. When they flew another way, I decided to follow and see if they could help, and I followed them here. The rest is history."

            "Strabimon was lucky you were there." Wargreymon stated.

            "Maybe." Flamon mumbled. "But may I ask a question?"

            "Of course." Angewomon encouraged.

            "Why do you guys live together without tearing at each other's throats?" he uttered. "Not that you should, but it's the first time I've seen a mix of both types living in harmony."

            Angewomon smiled again and gave a simple answer.

            "Because we've been through a lot that caused us to become closer than any barrier can divide."

            Wargreymon then proceeded to explain the events of when the Digidestined first came to the Digiworld, how they saved it numerous times, and how they all grew a bond that could not be broken. Throughout the whole thing, Flamon listened tentatively with shining eyes. Once Wargreymon ended with when the second group saving it once again, Flamon asked another question.

            "If the Digidestined were able to save this world a lot of times, why didn't they come now?"

            "Because they don't know." Angewomon explained. "When the serious war started we tried to contact them, but all of the locations where we could call them or send a signal would either be destroyed or used as a war zone. Another problem is that the two worlds aren't synchronized anymore."

            "What do you mean?"

            "Meaning that even if we are able to contact them they might come too late, or worse, come in the middle of a battle." said Wargreymon. "One year here may be one day there, or even less. So we could call now yet they could arrive months later, with no exact basis on where to find us."

            "Oh, so all hope might be lost." sulked Flamon.

            "Maybe not." said the armor-clad dinosoar. "If there are more Digimon like you, who looks at others without the human-beast biases, we have hope."      

            At the comment, the smaller one blushed slightly, his cheeks going redder than his fur.

            "Excuse me?" said a voice.

            They all turned to the makeshift door, made of branches, twigs and leaves, slide halfway as Angemon stepped in.

            "The other shows signs of waking." he informed, looking at Flamon. "Would you like to see him?" 

            "Hai!" said the rookie with a grin, rinnung to the next room.

            The three smiled at the young one's actions.

            "Well," started Angemon. "at least we know that at least one has not been influenced by the biases."

            "Yeah." Wargreymon agreed. "Let's just hope that he stays that way."

            The two angel Digimon nodded and all three went to the room where Strabimon was about to come around.

A/N: There, I have to stop for now and think of how I'll write the next chapter. How was it? Should I still continue? R&R pls! Suggestions are welcome.


	3. Uncomfortable Environments

Disclaimer: See first chapter

A/N: Sorry for the slight delay, my computer had a slight problem.

            First of all, thanks to everyone who took time to review.

**                Dragons star: **Thanks, I'm glad to see that someone reads this, even more actually liking it. I'm not sure if I'm going to show the eight rookies, my original

plan was for the Champions to meet. Oh, and your second question will be answered in this chapter. Say hi to CrystalDramon for me. ^_^

            **Lavos: **Yeah, I know that seasons two and four are different realities. This is more of a "what if" fic. What if the two seasons had the same worlds…what if the Digimon met…Well, you know what I'm getting at. Yeah, I want to add the "Puppet Master" in this, but so far I've only heard of it and can't find any detailed info on it. Do you know whare I can find any?

            Thanks to Skittles the Sugar Fairy and Dragi for the nice and encouraging reviews! Really, they mean a lot.

            Anyway, here's a favor I'd like to ask from everybody who reads this:

                        If anyone knows websites or pages where I can find detailed info on the other eight element rookies of the digimon in season 4 (pictures, description, attacks, and all that kind of stuff.) or about the "puppet master," please tell me. Please just write the info in your review by putting the link there or just writing down what you  now. Any and all information will be greatly appreciated.

            Right, enough with my ranting and on with the chapter! Hope you enjoy!

**Uncomfortable Envorinment**

            MetalGarurumon sat by the cot of leaves, staring at the body that was placed upon it, bandages covering its arms and most of its chest.. The figure was stirring, yet seemed unable to wake. Sighing, the mega level Digimon turned his head as he heard the leaves on the door shift, indicating another Digimon has entered the room. He grinned as Flamon cautiously entered the room, as if afraid to disturb the silence.

            "It's okay, kid." MetalGarurumon said. "You just have to limit the noises you make. Doesn't mean you have to use stealth."

            Returning the grin shyly, Flamon resumed his normal walking pace, stopping at the wolf Digimon's side. Sitting down, he took a look at Strabimon.

            "How's Strabimon doing?" he asked.

            "So that's his name." mused MetalGarurumon before giving a proper answer. "He's doing fine. He has been healed, as Angemon might have already told you. I must say that I am impressed at your actions."

            "We all are."

            Both looked at the doorway where WarGreymon and the two angel Digimon were standing. The former moved in and leaned against the wall while Angewomon sat on a boulder beside the Digimon of Courage while Angemon remained standing.

            "Flamon here told us what happened." said WarGreymon. "This one's been influenced by the biases."

            "Great." groaned MetalGarurumon. "So do what are Angemon and Angewomon going to do?"

            "Do we devolve?" asked Angewomon. "I think it will be easier for him to see all Digimon beast types at first."

            "That won't work." Flamon said. "Yeah, I can pretend to be a beast type, but once he takes a closer look at me he'll see that I'm mixed."

            "Flamon's right." WarGreymon cut in. "Besides, Strabimon needs to learn that both types can get along just fine, and he needs to live in that kind of environment for

him to accept it. You two should just keep silent for now, I've got a felling he won't listen to what a human type would say for now."

            A soft groan made them shift their attention to the figure on the cot. Strabimon cracked one crimson eye open as he attempted to sit up. MetalGarurumon them pushed him back down with his paw. Both eyes then opened halfway and darted to the mega Digimon.

            "Garuru-san?" he croaked out. "Is that you? Where am I?"

            Flamon's heart wrenched at the simple question. How would they tell Strabimon that the Garurumon he knew was no longer alive? He then looked at WarGreymon, who gave him a look of reassurance. Slightly relieved, yet doubtful, Flamon turned back to Strabimon, who still didn't notice the others around him besides MetalGarurumon. The metal-plated Digimon shook his head sympathetically at the rookie's query.

            "I'm sorry," he said. "but I'm not the Garurumon you know. You are in a hide out, safe from the wars of the outside."

            "Nani? Then…where…?" scarlet eyes dilated as memories flooded him. "What happened to the battle?! Who won?!"

            "Nobody won." said WarGreymon sadly, taking his place beside the Digimon of Friendship. "It was a draw with terrible results."

            "What do you mean?" Strabimon asked, knowing and fearing the answer.

            "The villages, human and beast, are gone." WarGreymon confirmed. "You are the only survivor of the combat."

            "No…Grizz-san…Garuru-san…" whispered Strabimon, punching the cot he was on. "I'll never forgive the human types for this."

            "You might want to reconsider that thought." said WarGreymon.

            "WHY?!" snapped the rookie. "You agree with me don't you? You are a beast type!"

            "Yes, I'm a beast type, but one that gets along with human types." he replied, stepping away to reveal the two angel Digimon. "And what happened to that town was the fault of both types."

            "Masaka…" mumbled Strabimon, standing up and moving away slightly, bumping into another body.

            Spinning around, he came face to face with Flamon, who was currently crouching as he looked up at the lavender Digimon. Strabimon's eyes narrowed at him.

            "What…are you?" he questioned, flexing his claws, making them seem sharper. "Beast? Or human?"

            "I…I-I'm…" stuttered Flamon, never being able to answer this question. "I'm kind of…a mix of both."

            "Disgrace." Strabimon replied, raising his hand to strike.

            Flamon shut his eyes and prepared for the hit, yet it never came. Opening his emerald orbs, he saw that MetalGarurumon stood over him while WarGreymon held Strabimon's raised hand in place.

            "If you knew who this is you would hesitate to hurt him." the mega said simply.

            Strabimon wrenched his hand out of the other's grasp, growling slightly.

            "What would I care if I knew this half-breed's name?"

            "This _half-breed_, for your information, saved your life." MetalGarurumon said.

            "Nandate?" the rookie asked, turning to the red Digimon. "Why?"

            Flamon hesitated for a moment, but was forced to answer as MetalGarurumon moved from standing over him to behind him and nudged him engouragingly with his nose.

            "Your…um…" taking a deep breath, Flamon composed himself before answering. "Garurumon, the one you know, asked me to help you."

            "Garuru-san would never ask a half-breed to help!" Strabimon countered. "Unless it's a desperate situation…"

            "It was!" Flamon cut in, surprising even himself at his sudden outburst. "Don't you understand? It was in a war! He was about to die, but he held on just so that you could be saved. Yes, then he thought I was a beast type, but that doesn't change that he still did all he can to save you."

            Strabimon remained silent, not knowing what to say.

            "Hn," he grunted as he made for the door. "I don't have to stand around for this."

            "You should stay." WarGreymon said.

            "Why should I?"

            "I don't think that your wounds will be treated properly if you're on your own, Strabimon." MetalGarurumon replied.

            "I'll manage." he stated.

            As he said that, pain surged through his left shoulder. Clutching it, he winced as it began to burn.

            "Please, Strabimon-san." Flamon said, making everyone turn to him. "Don't waste Garurumon's efforts."

            Strabimon paused again, still holding his shoulder.

            "Let's make a deal." WarGreymon said. "You stay here until you heal completely, then you can go and do what you wish."

            The rookie glanced at WarGreymon, then to MetalGarurumon, to Angemon, Angewomon, then, finally to Flamon, all of which held looks of which he could not interpret.

            "Fine." he said, avoiding all as he walked back to his cot, slumping down on it. "but when I'm cured, I'm leaving."

            WarGreymon nodded, then looked at his other companions.

            "Let's leave him alone for now." he said, then gave Strabimon another glance. "As for you, get some rest. You're not going to heal if you abuse yourself by staying awake for the rest of the time."

            Strabimon grunted and waited for everyone to get out of the room befor lying down on his cot once more, falling asleep almost instantly.

            ~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            "Well, he's a tough one." Angewomon commented.

            "Un, we need someone who can understand him." said MetalGarurumon.

            "How about Stingmon?" Angemon suggested. "He handles with Ken-san as the Kaizer and the loner before he got along with the other Digidestined."

            "Perfect." WarGreymon agreed.

            "That settles it then." Angewomon said, then looked at the two mega Digimon. "You two have been up for two days, get some rest. We can handle this."

            WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon glimpsed at each other before nodding.

            "Thanks." WarGreymon said.

            "Same." agreed MetalGarurumon.

            "No problem." she smiled.

            The two made their way to their rooms as Angemon left to talk to Stingmon. Angewomon then shifted her attention to Flamon.

            "How about you?" she asked. "you just woke up, would you like something to eat?"

            "Un!" he grinned.

            "Follow me." she said. "You can also meet the rest of the group. Don't worry, they'll accept you for who you are."

            His smile brightened as he followed the angel Digimon to the eating area, his mind relieved of worries for the time being.

A/N: There, another chapter done. How's it going so far? R&R pls! And don't forget about the favor I've asked for! ^_^


	4. Close to Acceptance

Disclaimer: See the first chapter

A/N: I'm glad that you all liked that chappie. Honestly, I was worried that it was too dramatic or something. Here's my thanks to each of you.

            **Dragi: **Thanks. It's okay that you don't know, it's the thought of wanting to help that counts! ^_^

            **Hitomi No Ryu: **Hehehe, thanks for the reading of my fic's future, I hope you're right.

            **Dragons star: **Really? Are you going to post that poem? If not can I read it? Wow, kinda feels weird that I'm not answering a question from you. Thanks for the support, it means a lot. ^___^

           **Skittles the Sugar Fairy: **Actually, I already knew about that site, but still, I thank you for your help. Wow, we went to the same site. Anyway, that site's going to be a regular reference for this fic, so I credit it now.

            **Lavos: **I know that Flamon and Strabimon are Pico Hybrids, but I also found out that some rookie Digimon can Digivolve to the rest of the legendary champions. Thanks for your e-mail. I'll see if I can squeeze the puppet master in. Thanks again for a being a great help.

            **OmnicromXR: **Thanks for sharing. The Japanese words will be translated in the end of this fic. As for the words that I used in the previous chapters: 

                        hai – yes

                        nani? – what?

                        masaka – no way

                        nandate? – it's like _nani, _but with more emotion.

                        Adding –san as a suffix in a name shows that you are giving respect to that certain person.

                        There, did I miss anything? ^_^ And about your last question, yeah, technically, Strabimon and Flamon are similar, but I just needed a conflict for the first part, and since Strabimon looks more of a beast type, I decided to alter it a bit. Besides, in a way he's just like a smaller WereGarurumon.

            Well, just for the sake of it, I'm going to hold up a poll that will go on for a few chapters at least, so here it is: The Digimon of fire and light _will_ meet the others in this fic. (Isn't it obvious?) Should they meet the other element Digimon as rookies or as champions?

            Originally, I planed them to meet the champions, but I'll see what I can do if the votes are in favor of the rookies. 

            Right, that's all I have to say for now, so on with the chapter!

Close to Acceptance 

            Two days may seem like a short period for anything to happen, but to a certain fire Digimon, in just two days many events happened in his life, the best one yet was being accepted. At first, he was nervous what the Digimon other than the ones he already met would think of him, but after Angewomon introduced him, they gladly received him as a part of their group with no hesitation at all. Angemon reported that Stingmon agreed to talk to Strabimon, but that he would wait for the right time, when that was, nobody knew. Flamon walked around the dwelling as he contemplated all of this. As he entered the 'kitchen', he saw Lilymon preparing some food.

            "Ohayo, Lilymon-san." he greeted.

            "Good morning to you too, Flamon." she replied. "You've come just in time, would you like to bring food to Strabimon? If you don't I'll ask MetalGarurumon if he'd be willing."

            "Sure," Flamon said, shrugging. "besides, we still didn't have a proper introduction. I have to make up my first meeting with him."

            "Good." Lilymon smiled. "Then take this to him."

            She handed him a tray of meat apples and a cup of water. He took it and bowed with respect before heading of to Strabimon's room.

            "He's really different, but in a good way." said Gatomon, entering the room.

            "Yes," Lilymon agreed. "hopefully there will be more like him."

            ~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Strabimon glanced at the door as he heard the leaves rustle. Once he saw the intruder, he growled softly and turned the other way.

            "What do you want?" he asked sternly.

            Flamon cowered slightly at the tone yet remained his calm.

            "I just came to bring you food." he explained. "You slept for two days, you must be hungry."

            The red digimon placed the tray beside the cot.

            "Look," he sighed. "I know that we started off on the wrong foot, but I want to do this right. I'm Flamon…"

            "You do realize that you're lucky I'm in debt to you, right?" Strabimon cut in.

            "Huh?" asked Flamon, tilting his head.

            "You saved my life, so I'm in debt to you." Strabimon said. "Meaning I can't hurt you. Just don't push your luck."

            A moment of silence passed before Flamon spoke again.

            "I'm sorry," he started. "if I'm just a bother. But that's what I've been to all I've met, except for the Digimon here so…"

            Strabimon glimpsed at the other rookie, seeing him bow slightly. Flamon then turned and made his way to the door.

            "I hope we can get along someday." Flamon continued, unsurely. "And not because of the debt." 

            Strabimon raised an eyebrow as the other exited his quarters.

            "Like that will ever happen." he mumbled.

            "You never know," said a voice. "things don't always go as planned."

            His head snapped up at the sudden presence.

            "Who are you?" he asked. "What do you mean?"

            "I am Stingmon. I mean that you can't ever truly plan the events in your life, or how you will act." the insect Digimon answered. "Things change, and you can't stop them from doing so."

            "How would you know all this?" Strabimon asked.

            "It's because I've experienced the worst yet still after, the best." Stingmon said.

            "Say what?" the rookie exclaimed, confused.

            "I live through bad times patiently, my reward was being a part of a group with its members always being there for each other."

            "Like I'd care about something like that."

            "Everyone needs a companion, Strabimon." Stingmon stated. "Whether it be a partner or a friend, everyone needs one."

            "We'll see about that." Strabimon replied.

            "We will indeed." the insect Digimon opposed, and looked at the untouched tray of food. "You can eat that, It's not poisoned, you know."

            With that said, the Digimon of kindness walked out of the room. Strabimon grunted and eyed the tray as if it was a threat to him. Shrugging, he got an apple and bit into it. A foreign yet satisfying taste filled his mouth, and it was then that he realized how hungry he was. Finishing his meal, he took a drink and lay back down on the blanket of leaves, thinking, eventually falling asleep.

            ~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            "How did it go?" Angemon asked as Stingmon walked into their foyer that served as the room for those who would stand guard for the night.

            "He'll understand in time." said the other champion. "For now he must first learn that not all human types are bad. Who are scouting?"

            "Ex-Veemon and Aquilamon." Angemon replied. "WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon were forced to take a break."

            "By Angewomon no doubt?" Stingmon stated, a grin heard in his tone.

            "How'd you guess?" said the angel Digimon, grinning. "Anyway, do you think Strabimon will accept Flamon? With Flamon being a mix, the other doesn't seem to take that well."

            "Possibilities are endless." said the insect Digimon. "But there just might be a chance, if Flamon doesn't give up."

            "Which I don't think he will since he doesn't seem the type."

            Stingmon nodded and stared up at the ceiling of the cave where the illumination crystals were placed. They collected light that bounced in from the outside and reflected it into the cave. By their soft glow, Stingmon could tell that it was about sunset, and that the others would probably going back to bed by now.

            "Yes, he strived to live and thus, strives to be accepted."

            ~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Strabimon woke up in the middle of the night. Groaning, his ears twitched, trying to determine the source of the sound that interrupted his sleep. Standing up, he quietly made his way outside to the corridor, and into the room across his. Peeking inside, he saw Flamon tossing and turning on his bed of leaves, making the rustling sound that, unfortunately for Strabimon, was just loud enough to reach the next room. Irritated and curious at the same time, the lavender Digimon walked to the red rookies side and kneeled down, careful of his injuries, as he hesitatingly took hold of one of Flamon's shoulders and shook him none too gently.

            "Oi!" he said, "Wake up!" 

            Flamon merely shifted in his sleep and cowered in fear. Strabimon frowned and was about to try again, when Flamon's position triggered his memory of when he first met Grizzmon and Garurumon. He remembered that he was attacked by a Musyamon because he wandered into its territory. He tried to fight back, but his skills weren't as high as they were now. Just before the Musyamon made the finishing blow, Grizzmon and Garurumon saved him.

            Looking at Flamon, he found that the other rookie was doing the same as Strabimon did that time: cowering in fear of his life. Strabomin's frown deepened as he realized this, and he wondered what could be scaring Flamon so.

            "OI! WAKE UP!" he tried again, shouting into the sleeping one's ear.

            This time, he succeeded. Flamon jerked up, eyes wide, and looked around. Seeing Strabimon, relief seemed to wash over him as he remembered where he was.

            "Gomen." he said, shyly. "I must've woken you up."

            "Yeah you did." Strabimon grunted, standing up once more. "You always that noisy when you dream?"

            Flamon's eyes became downcast at the question.

            "It's more like when I dream about my past." he said softly. "I got caught in the middle of a battle once. When fighters of the two group types would spot me, they would try to attack, thinking I was another classification then their own. I'd run in different directions, trying to find a way out. 

            One time a Kuwagamon pushed me up into a corner and was just about to grab me when a DinoHumon slashed it. It got distracted by its wound and its beat its wings quickly facing its attacker and, in doing so, blowing me away. I was lucky then 'cause when I opened my eyes I saw that I was blown far away from the battle. 

            I've been alone ever since, until now, of course, my home being any forest until groups would come to my area, then I had to move again."

            Strabimon's eyes widened at the revelation. Sure, he'd been in a similar situation, but unlike Flamon, he was only attacked by a human type and was saved by beast types, but Flamon was unaccepted and attacked by both human and beast with nobody to rescue him. Strabimon's hatred for the other melted away and was replaced by a feeling that was unknown to him for now. Though he still wasn't comfortable with Flamon, he decided that he would tolerate the red Digimon.

            "It was just a dream." he told Flamon, patting him gently on the back. "What's done is done, don't think about it."

            Flamon smiled and nodded shyly. Strabimon headed back for his room, eager to get some sleep.

            "Strabimon-san?" he heard Flamon call out softly.

            Turning slightly, he looked at the figure sitting on the cot, staring up at him with green eyes so full of child-like innocence.

            "Arigato."

            For the first time in so long, Strabimon felt a small grin touch his lips. Giving a thumbs-up in response, he exited the room and went back to his own, feeling a sense of contentment well up inside him. As he drifted of to sleep one peaceful thought entered his mind.

            _'Maybe, just maybe…a companion might not be so bad after all.'_

A/N:

            Translations:

                        Oi! – Hey!

                        Gomen – Sorry

                        Arigato – Thanks

            There, how was it? Sorry for being slightly delayed, I had a small case of writer's block 'cause I had a test the other day. Oh, well. R&R pls! And don't forget about the poll! 'Till next time then! ^_^


	5. Honou

Disclaimer: See first chapter

A/N: Sorry for the delay, it was the weekend and my family went out. Plus, I had a little bit of writer's block so I had to stop for every few seconds to think.

            ^________^ Glad you guys liked that chapter. Well, so for the results of the poll are rookie: 1 champions: 1. If it's going to end up as a tie I'll just have to mix it up. You know, some of the ten will be met as rookies and the others champions. We'll see. Here're my thanks.

            **Skittles the Sugar Fairy:** Thanks. Personally, I liked the way that chapter turned out. Glad ya liked it!

            **OmnicromXR: **You're welcome. Thanks for commenting. ^_^

            **Lavos: **I'll see what I can do. Thanks for sharing your thoughts on my fic!

            **Dragi:** Don't worry, Strabimon still has a bit more warming up to do before I can get to stuff outside their 'dwelling.' Shadmon? I can't seem to find that Digimon in the site I use. Could you post a bit more info on it? Thanks! ^^

            **Dragons star: **Ah, questions. My favorite thing in your reviews. ^_^ Anywhoo, yeah, the thing you said about the chapter break is essentially what I've planned out so far. So far I still have to plan out how they're going to meet the others. About the fanfiction.net formatting thing, yeah, that happens to me when I read other fics too. But I double-checked my formatting and I couldn't find anything wrong with it except for the typos. Thanks for reviewing! 

            Now, on with the chapter!

Honou 

            One week has passed since Flamon had the dream about his past, and ever since Strabimon didn't seem as cold as he used to be. Plus, he seemed almost ready to accept the human types. 

            Strabimon's ears twitched at the sound of the door sliding open. He, however, didn't need to look at who entered, for he already knew who it was.

            "I'm not gonna starve, you know." he said, tightening the bandage on his arm.

            "If I left you to get food on your own you'd be eating once a day." Flamon countered, placing a tray beside Strabimon. "Besides, you sleep for so long that your breakfast and lunch are practically one meal."

            "Whatever." said Strabimon, taking one meat apple and started eating.

            Flamon sat Indian-style by the cot and leaned against the wall, his usual spot when visiting Strabimon. As the lavender rookie ate his meal, a comfortable silence descended upon them. That's how it has been for the two rookies. Flamon had been bringing the wolf Digimon his meals for the past days, and though Strabimon kept complaining on how Flamon brought too much, he always finished the food all the same, to the amusement of the other. 

            The red-clad Digimon felt as if a weight was lifted off his shoulders when Strabimon no longer ignored him. It started when Strabimon, in a way, comforted him after that dream, and since then the taller rookie never looked at him with hate again.

            Hearing a rather loud sip he looked to find that Strabimon had already finished eating and was washing his meal down with the water.

            "Too much to eat, huh?" he grinned.

            "Ch." was all the response he got as Strabimon set the cup down.

            "Oh, come on! I was only kidding!" Flamon said. "Besides, you always finish your food even if you say it's a lot."

            "I never said anything and already you're taking offense." Strabimon commented, smirking slightly.

            "Wha?" mused the other rookie.

            "Slow on the uptake, aren't ya?" said the lavender Digimon, folding his arms.

            "Hey!" Flamon exclaimed, pushing off from his leaning position.

            Strabimon waved it off and yawned. Flamon slumped down while he pouted slightly. 

            "It's how you are." said Strabimon suddenly. "What makes you…well, you"

            Flamon grinned softly even though the other still held a stoic expression as he said the statement. A soft rustle of leaves signaled a knock from the outside. Both glancing at the door they saw WarGreymon entered and looked at Flamon.

            "I thought I'd find you here." he said. "Do you mind if I take five minutes of your time?"

            "Not at all." Flamon replies. "See you later than, Strabimon-san?"

            "Ja. And cut it with the 'san' thing." Strabimon replied.

            "Hai." Flamon chuckled and followed WarGreymon out the room.

            "What could I do for you WarGreymon-san?" he asked, looking at the mega level Digimon.

            "There's a place in this cave that I stay in, other than my room of course." said WarGreymon. "Usually, it's dark and peaceful, but the other day, you passed the entrance of that area, and a stone that's placed on the farthest wall started glowing. Honestly, I never noticed it before, but when I tried to take out of its slot, it wouldn't budge."

            "What can I do?" Flamon inquired.

            "Since it reacted when you passed by, it's probably for you." WarGreymon explained. "C'mon, we're almost there."

            They passed the entrance of the underground field they had, which had the few meat fruit plants and the stream, and went down a small flight of stairs that Flamon never knew existed, and entered the cave WarGreymon was talking about.

            Flamon was speechless. All he could do was star at the sight before him. The area was dim compared to the other rooms, for the illumination crystals seemed to be crushed and scattered all around the ceiling, walls, and floor. It was like standing in the middle of a starry sky. The only thing out of place was a soft, crimson radiance coming from, like WarGreymon said, the far end of the cave.

            "Come on." WarGreymon called, walking towards the glow.

            Flamon followed and came to a stop beside the mega Digimon. WarGreymon pointed to a set of letters being revealed by the stone.

            "_This stone shall trigger the power of the chosen Honou Digimon._"  he read to the rookie. "_Honou. _Meaning _Fire_. Since I am technically a fire element Digimon, that's the reason I tried to move it. But…"

            The taller Digimon tried to lift the stone, but it stayed in place. Turning to Flamon, he continued.

            "As you can see, it won't move. Maybe you can take it out, your red fur singles you out as a fire element."

            "If you can't move it, what more can I do?" Flamon asked doubtful.

            "Trust me, some items in the Digiworld have the power to make sure that only their rightful owner would be able to lift them." WarGreymon stated. "Go ahead."

            "Okay…"

            Flamon hesitantly stepped up to the stone and reached for it. Gripping it with one hand, he effortlessly took it out of its slot.

            "Wow." he said. "Now what?"

            Before the other could answer, the stone and the letters below its slot glowed bright scarlet. The rock in his hand shattered into pieces and the letters detached from the wall and surrounded Flamon. Some bits of the lettering circled his waist and formed a belt while the rest of them arranged themselves to form the belt buckle with the Digimon symbol for fire. Data then emerged from the slot of the stone and surrounded WarGreymon briefly, before flying to engulf Flamon's body and disappearing into the fire Digimon, merging with the rookie's data.

            The next stage was what was appalling to WarGreymon and painful to Flamon.

            The stone splintered into shards, making a loud noise in the process, and flew to Flamon's face and upper body. Four shards embedded themselves into the rookie's cheeks and made 'T' marks. The remaining shards then shot to Flamon's font left side, sinking in his coat, forming into a unique symbol. The splinters, however, were extremely scorching as they touched his skin, making him scream in agony. 

            WarGreymon then came to his senses and rushed to Flamon's side. However, as he tried to touch the rookie, his arm hit an invisible barrier and prevented him from going further. He couldn't do anything.

            The armor-clad Digimon was forced to do nothing but watch.

            ~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Strabimon flopped back on his cot when Flamon exited his room. Bored, he started the mess with his bandages again, loosening them slightly and tightening them again.

            "You know, it's going to take a longer time to heal if you keep fumbling with those."

            The rookie turned to find Stingmon standing by him.

            "I'm bored, what do you expect me to do?" Strabimon replied.

            The champion Digimon pretended to think for a moment.

            "Nothing." he said finally. "That's what one who's trying to get better does."

            "Hn, thanks for nothing." Strabimon muttered.

            The insect Digimon chuckled at the younger ones attitude.

            "Don't worry, in just a few days you'll be healed completely." Stingmon stated. "Besides, you have Flamon to help you pass the time. You seem to be getting along with him well for the past week."

            "What are you trying to say?"

            "Last week you said that there was an unlikely possibility that you could cope with Flamon." Stingmon explained. "And look at the situation now."

            "Which is…?"

            "It's a known fact that Flamon brings you your meals everyday, Strabimon, and that he also spends most of his time here." said the insect warrior. 

            "So?"

            Stingmon had an amused glint in his eyes as Strabimon kept denying the statements. He coughed slightly before continuing to answer.

            "If you had stayed true to your statement I'm guessing that you would have never let him stay for as long as he does."

            The smaller one just grunted and stared up at the illumination crystals at the ceiling and reflected on the past week. He remembered when Flamon nervously entered his room the morning after he had the dream, carrying a tray of food.

            _~*~*~FLASHBACK~*~*~_

_            Strabimon looked at the fire Digimon who placed the tray by him._

_            "You okay?" he asked suddenly, astonishing them both._

_            "Yeah." Flamon replied. "Thanks."_

_            Strabimon raised an eyebrow at the other's nervousness._

_            "You can relax." he said. "I'm not going to attack you or anything."_

_            Flamon seemed to relax as he heard this._

_            "Um, do you mind if I stay here?" the fire Digimon asked timidly. "If it's alright with you…"_

_            "What would you want to stay here for?" Strabimon asked. "Surely there are other more interesting things to do."_

_            "Yeah, but I thought I'd keep you company." Flamon answered. "Being alone's not much fun. Trust me, I should know."_

_            Flamon looked downcast once more, the expression on his face making Strabimon frown slightly._

_            "Fine by me." he said. "But only if you stop thinking about that. I told you last night. What's done is done."_

_            Flamon obviously brightened up at this._

_            "Un!" he grinned._

_            Flamon plopped down to the ground and leaned on the wall, not breaking the stillness of the room, respecting Strabimon's preference in his room._

_            ~*~*~END FLASHBACK~*~*~_

            At first they would just sit in silence, but lately Flamon has been attempting to strike a conversation with him. Though not leading to much, Strabimon astounded at the other's enthusiasm. A few moments of silence passed as he contemplated this before he heard a rather loud crash of some sort. Strabimon pushed himself up into a sitting position.

            "What was that?" he asked.

            Before Stingmon could answer, a cry full of pain was heard. Strabimon's eyes widened as he recognized the voice.

            _'FLAMON!'_

"Wasn't that…?"

            Stingmon wasn't able to finish his question as Strabimon stood up and ran towards where the yells could still be heard.

            "Strabimon, be careful!" shouted Stingmon, following the rookie. "You might open your wounds!"

            However, the lavender Digimon ignored the warning as he dashed down the corridors. As he neared the entrance to the 'basement' cave, the screaming stopped. Terror then filled him.

            _'What happened?' _he thought.

            Seeing the entrance, he darted down the stairs, adrenaline pumping through his veins. Reaching the bottom, he stopped completely. Startling Stingmon who was right behind him.

            "What is it?" Stingmon inquired, then looked at the figures at the far wall. "Oh no."

            "There was a barrier. I couldn't help him." WarGreymon explained, sounding distraught.

            Strabimon couldn't believe his eyes. He was so shocked that he didn't even hear the mega level Digimon.

            On the floor was a horrible sight.

            …

            There lay Flamon, unconscious and bleeding where the shards pierced his skin.

A/N: 

            Translations:

                        Ja – later

                        Honou – Fire (I hope)

            Wah! I can't believe I did that to Flamon! T_T But I nedded to explain the symbols on his body in a way! 

            Hopefully this chapter is enough to pay for the slight delay I had. Sorry again! R&R pls!


	6. Hikari

Disclaimer: See first chapter

A/N: Sorry! Two words - **_TERM EXAMS_**! Grammar was full of essay writing sections, so I think my hand went stiff for a few minutes. Plus, my computer had to be checked 'cause of the CD-writer! And in addition to that, my family planned an outing for the whole Christmas break, _and _the intramural of my school was the week after so I wasn't able to write anything! Sorry again! I hope this's long enough to make up for the delay.

            **Skittles the Sugar Fairy**: You just partially predicted the first part of this chapter. Thanks for reviewing! J

            **Dragons star and CrystalDramon**: Hehe, yeah, I just decided to mix the levels since some of the rookies don't really have obvious connections with the champions. And about what happened to Flamon? Explained in the chapter. But, to summarize it the shards and letters were the things that 'triggred' his powers. I'm not sure if the same thing would happen to Strabimon since he doesn't have anything weird on him (symbols and stuff) but I'll see as the fic continues. Thanks for your review! ^__^

            **OmnicromXR**: Yeah, right about now? I wouldn't want to take his place. *Sigh* but it had to be done.

            **Dragi**: Glad you like the chap! J Thanks for your e-mail as well. I know you review regularly, but I'm supposed to repeatedly remind everyone to review, right? J

            **Lavos**: Thanks for the info and review. I really appreciate it!

            **nightdragon0**: ^___^ Thanks, it's nice to see someone new reviewing my fic! Hope you like the rest of the fic!

            Well, on with the chapter! (About it's title: it refers to the element and not the character.)

Hikari 

            Strabimon stood stiff in his place, still shocked by the sight of Flamon unmoving; quite a contrast to his usual active and perky personality. He felt Stingmon move from behind him as the insectoid walked towards the two fire-type Digimon.

            "What's his condition?" he heard Stingmon ask as the champion kneeled in front of Flamon.

            "I…I'm not really sure." WarGreymon replied. 

            Stingmon reached to touch one of the symbols on the rookie's face, frowning as he did so.

            "He's burning hot." he said, turning to the mega Digimon. "What happened?"

            "I just asked him to try to take a stone that responded to him." the other said. "Suddenly, it broke into shards and started to form the symbols…"

            "WHY DIDN'T YOU HELP HIM?"

            Both high level Digimon's attention switched to Strabimon at the rookie's sudden outburst, WarGreymon in a more hesitant manner.

            "WHY?!" Strabimon repeated, flexing his claws.

            WarGreymon was silent for a fleeting moment before answering.

            "I tried, but there was a barrier. I couldn't get to him."

            "You expect me to believe that a mega Digimon can't get past a stupid barrier?!"

            "I don't." WarGreymon said. "But that's what happened. The force field was made out of pure energy, it kept on pushing back no matter how hard I tried to get past."

            Strabimon growled, not satisfied with the reply. Stingmon chose that time to interrupt.

            "Strabimon, save what you have to say for now." he said sternly. "We have to help Flamon, and I don't think that can wait."

            Before the rookie could answer, Stingmon carefully picked Flamon up and carried him up the stairs and back to his room. Strabimon then glanced at the mega Digimon once again, scowling, making WarGreymon sigh.

            "Go." he said. "I see that you won't believe me, but I suggest that you watch over him. Maybe when he wakes up he'll tell you what happened."

            Strabimon grunted and sprinted as fast as he could away from the armored Digimon, not wanting to have any further conversation. Stopping at the entrance to Flamon's room, he peeked inside and saw that the smaller rookie with bandages on his face and torso. Stingmon looked up from his place by the fire Digimon.

            "I know you want to watch over him, Strabimon." he stated. "But your wounds aren't fully healed yet, you can look after Flamon when you are."

            "But-"

            "No buts." Stingmon interrupted. "If Flamon was awake what would he tell you?"

            Strabimon paused at the question, but pondered on it.

            "He'd say that I'm too uptight. That I should take it easy." he answered.

            "Right." Stingmon nodded. "Besides, I'm guessing that you have only two days left in bed, so make the most of them and get better."

            Strabimon nodded yet hesitated slightly as he was about to exit.

            "Don't worry, he'll be well taken care of. Now go get some rest."

            The lavender rookie sighed, defeated, and went back to his room, slumping back down on the cot.

            _'Two days…' _he thought. _'What am I supposed to do for two days?'_

            He had to admit, Flamon had a way of speeding up the time for him with his antics, but now with the mentioned Digimon also in a similar state, if not worse, he found that he wouldn't be able to stay calm as he was worried for the other. These thoughts drifted in his troubled mind as he drifted into an uneasy sleep.

_            ~*~*~STRABIMON'S DREAM~*~*~_

_            Strabimon opened his eyes to find himself standing alone in an area that emitted a soft glow. A soft mist strengthened the illumination slightly and tickled his skin with cool wisps of gentle air as the light shifted from one color to another._

_            "What is this place?" he asked no one in particular, not expecting an answer._

_            {Hikari no Void…}_

_            Strabimon spun around, looking for the voice that echoed throughout the space. Seeing nobody there, he started to muse out loud._

_            "Void of Light?" he translated, once again glancing about._

_            {You have been chosen…}_

_            The rookie tensed up and flexed his claws when the voice spoke again._

_            "WHO'S THERE?!" he shouted._

_            {You have been chosen…}_

_            "CHOSEN TO WHAT?!" Strabimon yelled._

_            {…to wield the light…}_

_            "What's that supposed to mean?"_

_            "You are to be the warrior of light." said a much clearer voice behind him._

_            He pivoted and nearly ran in to a tall figure and taking a closer look, he saw that it slightly transparent. The form looked like a human-type Digimon covered in armor that was a light shade of purple, the helmet being shaped like a wolf's head and coveting the upper part of the figure's face and holding his short, blonde hair in place. What made this creature suspicious to Strabimon was partially the scarf, similar to his own, he had around his neck, but mostly the deep crimson orbs that peered down at him from behind the helmet._

_            "Who are you?" he asked cautiously._

_            "I am you." the figure answered simply._

_            "What!?" he shouted._

_            "I am Wolfmon, I am who you are to be."_

_            "Who I am to be? But you're…"_

_            "A human type, yes."_

_            "But…"_

_            "It's not impossible." Wolfmon stated. "Besides, you do want to protect the mixed type Digimon, right?"_

_            Strabimon's eyes widened at that._

_            "What does this have to do with him?!"_

_            "How are you supposed to protect him if he digivolves and you don't?"_

_            "Digivolve…? Matte! Does this have something to do with the injuries Flamon underwent?"_

_            "Yes, as I have mentioned, you are to be the wielder of the light. He is to be the wielder of fire."_

_            "Why did he have to suffer like that? He doesn't deserve it, not after all he's been through."_

_            "And that is exactly why he had to endure it, for he is the only one for now who will be able to take such damage that will trigger his elemental powers."_

_            "Demo-"_

_            "Enough, I've already said too much." Wolfmon interrupted. "Flamon has earned his powers, not it is time for you to obtain yours."_

_            With that, Wolfmon glowed brightly and turned into data that sped towards Strabimon, encircling the parts of his limbs ang torso that were wounded before entering him, in turn making him flash as well. Strabimon held in a cry, as the power surge was almost too much to handle…_

_            ~*~*~END OF DREAM~*~*~_

            Strabimon shot up in bed, gasping for air. Seeing the cup of water on the tray beside him, he took it and splashed the cool liquid over his head.

            _'What a weird dream.' _he thought, standing up, feeling an unfamiliar weight in his waist. _'What the-?'_

Looking at his belt, he saw a new buckle with the symbol of light had been placed there.

            _'So…it wasn't just a dream?'_

            "Strabimon?"

            The said rookie glanced up at his name to see MetalGarurumon at the doorway.

            "Ah, finally, you're awake."

            "Huh?"

            "You were out longer than you planned." said the Mega. "It's been five days since you set a foot outside this room, and the good thing is that your injuries have completely healed."

            "Five days?"

            MetalGarurumin nodded in confirmation.

            "Hey, you must've worn yourself out worrying over Flamon in your condition then…"

            The high level Digimon trailed of, not meaning to let the topic of Flamon slip accidentally. Strabimon frowned at this, his mind not yet being able to recall anything before his dream.

            _'Flamon…?' _he thought.

It wasn't long before he remembered everything as he jumped up and fully faced MetalGarurumon.

            "How is he?" he asked, near frantic. "Are his wounds healed? Has he woken up?"

            The armor-clad wolf's ears folded back as he lowered his head before answering.

            "He's still asleep and his wounds don't want to heal no matter what medicine we try on him. And…" he glanced at the rookie hesitantly and sighed. "And his fever has gotten higher too. I'm sorry to say that his condition's become worse, and seems to worsen as time goes by."

            Strabimon clenched his fists as rage began to well up inside him.

            "You guys said you'd take care of him." he accused.

            "We did, Strabimon-"

            "So what happened?" Strabimon growled.

            "It happened just yesterday," MetalGarurumon explained. "he looked like he was having a nightmare, but nothing we could do would wake him up. Suddenly he glowed brightly and finally calmed down. However, when the glow died down, he got hotter, and until now his fever's not dying down."

            "What's your point?" asked Strabimon, dreading the answer.

            "We don't know if he's going to make the week."

            All color drained from Strabimon's face as the confirmation of his thoughts was given.

            "You can go see him if you like." MetalGarurumon offered, making his way out. "Maybe you can give him a miracle."

            Strabimon sat in silence for a few moments, still not comprehending that Flamon's chances were slim. Standing up, he headed for the said rookie's room, and upon entering it, didn't notice the soft glow that emitted from their belt buckles. Slumping down by the fire type, he frowned at the smaller one's pallor in sickness, remembering a conversation they had not too long ago, yet was interrupted by Stingmon walking in to call Flamon to dinner.

_            You gotta lighten up, Strabimon!_

_            Why would I do that?_

_            C'mon, even MetalGarurumon-san's more social than you!_

            _Can't you have fun on your own?_

_            Do you really like being alone that much?_

            "No, I don't."

            The lines played over and over in his head as he found himself answering the younger one's last question then. Placing his hand atop the fire rookie's head, he uttered something to assure both of them.

            "You're gonna get through this, Flamon. I promise."

A/N:

            Translations:

                        Hikari – Light 

                        Demo - But

            Ah, a little drama thrown in there, ne? Ya, I know: why did I leave it hanging? Well, partially because if I continue it'll be too long, and also 'cause I need to save it for the next chapter. Thanks for all your reviews! They really mean a lot!

            Sorry again, for the long delay. Like I said, lot of schoolwork, and I volunteered for the high school fair. In other words, I had a full schedule. Hope thi's chapter was enough for now.

            Well, 'till next time, then! Don't forget to R&R!


	7. Trials and Promises

Disclaimer: See first chapter

A/N: *Sigh* I apologize once again for the delay people, it's third term and it's fully booked. I mean it, every week there's some activity scheduled! But, good news: **_SUMMER BREAK!!!!!!!!!_** More time for me…well, at first, at least. Oh, just as a side note…I would've uploaded this chapter sooner, but it's just that I had to write it in a notebook first since my parents kept on getting me out of the house and away from the computer…and I had a major writer's block, SOWEEEE!!! 

            Anyway! Glad you guys liked the last chapter, so here're my thanks. 

            **Dragi: **Again, glad you liked the last chapter, I hope this one's enough to pay for the delay on updating.

            **Dragons star: **Rikku/Gippal, huh? I've taken a liking to that as well. ^_^ Anyway, to answer your questions, first of all, for the other Digimon, yeah, they're going through the same thing, and if I can squeeze it into the plot, I might show their "initiations" if they enter as rookies as well, we'll see in future chapters. For your second question, yes, Flamon's gonna be okay, read the chapter if you don't believe me. Third, the other chosen will be seen after a few more chapters, be patient, you'll see what I have planned. And fourth, here's my update! 

            **Skittles the Sugar Fairy: **Thank you, if you want to see why Flamon's getting such a condition, read this chapter carefully, you'll see what I'm getting at.

            **Gijinka Renamon: **Always nice to see a new name pop up on the reviews. Yep, the other warriors will also appear here, but not yet. Stick to the fic and continue to R&R pls! It'll mean a lot to me.

            **Lavos: **Hey, like I said before, this is more of a "what if" fic. Give me some leeway, man. Anyway, about the Lucemon thing, I haven't really decided if they should be personal friends or not, but I'll see what comes out from the plot.

            **OmnicromXR: **Thanks for the compliment. Yeah, I know what you mean about Flamon, but it's the plot, and it makes it interesting.

            **Nightdragon0: **Yay! Another new reviewer! Hope you stick with this fanfic.

            **Anulee Alent: **Ey, batchmate! Glad you liked the fic so far. Sorry I wasn't able to update before the end of school year, but I _know _you understand the "hardships" of term exams. Hope you can get to read this soon and review as well.

            Oh, by the way, this chapter focuses more on Flamon's "dream," so I won't italicize the parts where he's, well, dreaming. I don't want the whole chapter to be italicized 'cause it'll be kinda weird, but it'll be obvious if it's reality or the dream anyway.

            Okay, enough with my rambling, on with the chapter! Fiinally we see what Flamon's going through.

Trials and Promises 

****

****

            Fire; A source of heat and light, a symbol for strength and courage, a classic presentation of rising above others, a message that says even the strongest have weaknesses. However, what is fire? Friend or foe? The answer: it is both. It is a friend when treated properly and looked after with care. Yet when abused, fire becomes one of, if not the, worst enemies one can ever have.

            Flamon trembled in his slumber once again, unknowingly waking his companion. So absorbed in his sleep he was, that he didn't even feel the hands taking hold of his shoulders, trying to shake him awake. Flamon notices nothing but the illusions being formed in his mind; he could not break from his unconscious state.

            ~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            _'Where am I?' _Flamon thought. _'Where are the others?'_

Flamon looked around, seeing nothing but black. Suddenly, small embers began to lick at his limbs and body, making him jump in surprise and run from the heat. It didn't do much help for a while, for the small flames seemed to follow him wherever he ran. Eventually, though, the fires calmed down and disappeared.

            _'That was the second time that happened. I wonder how long I'll be staying in this place.'_

He shuddered as the possibility of him being alone again occurred to him.

            "WarGreymon-san? MetalGarurumon-san?" he called out uncertainly. "Strabimon?"

            As if awakened by his shouts, the embers that used to be partially harmless became giant flames that burst to life, surrounding him and resulting him in shutting his eyes and screaming in fear.

            {_Do not be afraid, the fire can't hurt you.}_

Flamon's eyes snapped open at the echoing voice, and gasped in shock as he felt that, indeed, the blaze wasn't hurting him. In fact, as the flames licked at his body, it actually felt comfortably warm on his skin and fur. Looking around, hoping to find the source of the mysterious voice, he called out and asked.

            "How…?"

            _{You **are** the chosen of honou.} _the voice stated. _{It should make sense.}_

"Where am I?"

            _{Actually, you're still in the dwelling. Your consciousness has been brought to a trial zone.}_

            "Who are you?" inquired Flamon, confusion etched in his voice. "Why are you telling me this?"

            _{You need to know this if you are going to prove that you are to be the leader of the chosen, Warrior of Fire.}_

"Leader? Why should _I_ be the leader?"

            _{Because you are the one who understands both types the most.}_

A figure materialized in front of Flamon, thought only partially as the rookie could still see somewhat through it. By the tone of the voice, the smaller figured out that the creature was male.  The being was clad in red and white armor, which covered most of the black body suit underneath. A mask-like helmet that had three horns covered the upper-half of his face and held his long, blonde, spiky hair in place. Bright, blue eyes gazed at Flamon from behind the mask as the figure walked closer to him, making him take a few steps back and away.

            _'Don't be afraid, Flamon,' _said the figure, ceasing in his steps. _'I won't hurt you.'_

Even as the creature moved his lips, his voice still echoed in Flamon's head, scaring him a little.

"Who are you?" Flamon asked, shocked. "How do you know my name?"

            _'I, of all Digimon should know your name.' _was the reply. _'I am Agnimon, your future self.'_

"My…future self?" Flamon repeated. "What do you mean?"

            _'When you digivolve, you will take my form.' _Agnimon explained. _'However, you must pass a test to see weather you are worthy of being the leader of the chosen.'_

"Why me? Why should I be a leader? _How_ could I be a leader?" Flamon asked again. "I don't even have any experience in battle!"

            _'Maybe not,' _Agnimon said. _'but you understand both beast and human type, at least.'_

"But what does _that_ have to do with anything?"

            _'A leader must know how to work with those he leads. He must be sensitive to the feelings of his companions. He must understand what each member is going through. He is not a boss that says "go" but one who works with the team and says "let's go."' _Agnimon enumerated. _'I know you have suffered much, but you can use that to prevent others from experiencing the same things.'_

"I can't do this." said Flamon. "I'm not a leader."

            _'Take the test,' _Agnimon stated. _'and we shall see.'_

With that, Agnimon disappeared with a burst of light so bright and strong that Flamon had to shield his eyes as he was knocked down from the force of the blaze. When he suddenly felt no heat surrounding him, he slightly lowered his arms and cracked an eye open to look at his surroundings, and was shocked to find himself lying in the middle of a seemingly deserted forest field.

            "Agnimon?" he shouted, sitting up. "Where am I?"

            He got no answer.

            "Hello?" he tried again. "Agnimon?"

            Only silence answered him once more as he curled up into a ball and whimpered as his worst fear came true.

            '_I don't want to be alone…_'

            ~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            "Flamon? Flamon, wake up!" Strabimon shouted.

            The younger rookie continued to tremble in his sleep as his fever started to rise once more.

            _'Don't do this, Flamon, fight it!'_

"What's going on?"

            Strabimon spared a quick glance at Stingmon before turning back to the Flamon.

            "He started shaking a minute ago." he explained. "I've already covered him with another blanket, but it had no effect."

            "Not again." Stingmon muttered, stepping closer.

            "What?"

            "That's how his condition gets worse." said the bug-warrior Digimon. "This one seems to be worse than the last."

            "You mean…?"

            "His fever will get higher, and there will be a lower probability that he will wake from this slumber." Stingmon stated. "Unless he fights this, I'm afraid that he might not make it…I'm sorry."

            "NO!" Strabimon shouted. "I refuse to believe it! There has to be a way to help him!"

            At that point, his belt buckle glowed brightly, as did Flamon's. Before Strabimon could make a coherent thought, his vision changed from a dark underground cave to a forest illuminated by the afternoon sun.

            ~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Strabimon looked around, checking his surroundings, and confirming that there were currently no Digimon close to him presently. He frowned as the forest gave no familiar sense in view and presence to him.

            "What is this place?" he mumbled.

            _'The forest of trials.' _A familiar voice answered.

            "Wolfmon?" he said. "What do you mean?"

            _'The forest of trials is the place Digimon are tested whether or not they are worthy of the position assigned to them.'_

"But why am _I_ here?"

            _'Didn't you promise Flamon that you would help him get out of this?'_

Strabimon's eyes widened at the implied information.

            ~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Flamon wrapped his arms around himself as he walked around the forest as the sun began to sink in the horizon, giving off less heat by the second. As the minutes went by, he began to doubt whether the past events even occurred.

            _'Was it all a dream?' _he thought. _'That I was finally accepted? That I had friends?'_

Tears fell, unbidden, from behind his shut eyelids as these thoughts ran through his head.

            _'How about the incidents with Strabimon? Were those parts of a dream too?'_

He wrapped his arms tighter about himself as the sun set completely, he went back to the routine he was accustomed to every night. He began the search for a tree with thick enough branches to support his weight with enough clusters of leaves to both keep him warm and hide him from other Digimon glancing around. As stars began to multiply, he finally found the tree that he would house in for the night and settled in quickly on one of the top branches.

            "Oyasumi, minna-san." he whispered drifting off to sleep.

            ~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            "So you're telling me that Flamon is here?" Strabimon asked.

            _'Technically, yes.' _replied Wolfmon. _'Both of your bodies are still in the dwelling, but your minds, or consciousness have been transported here.'_

            "How are we supposed to get back to our bodies, than?"

            _'Flamon should go through and finish his trial and you should keep your promise to him.'_

"And _how_ am I supposed to do that if I don't know where he is?"

            _'You should start searching, for I cannot help you there.'_

"What? Wait!"

            Strabimon got no response; Wolfmon had already left. Growling slightly, he climbed up to the highest branch of a nearby tree to examine his surroundings and to look around for a sensible place for Flamon to be situated in.

            _'Hmm…considering that it's evening, he's probably hiding…' _he thought to himself. _'But where?'_

            Observing the forest carefully, he noticed he saw that the mass of trees got thicker and taller as he glanced further into the horizon.

            "Perfect." Strabimon mumbled softly.

            Jumping from one tree to another, he stopped every once in a while and took a few minutes to search around an area's treetops for any sign of the familiar red mane or sniffed for the distinguishing scent of the fire-type rookie. Hours passed as he searched well into the night with no success before fatigue took over him, forcing the lavender Digimon to slump on one of the clusters of branches and get some rest, covering himself with leaves and hiding his scent with some of the flowers on the tree. It was a few minutes after he shut his eyes, _human-type_ Digimon wandered beneath his perch and marched the way he was previously heading.

            A group consisting of four Digimon wandered the forest, searching for any opponent that was foolish enough to step into their territory. Knightmon, the only ultimate level Digimon and the leader of the pack, was walking ahead of the other three. Walking by his side was Gladimon, swords sheathed and looking bored with every step ht took. Hookmon was behind the two armored Digimon, sharpening his hook with the edge of his cannon. Last, walking stealthily behind the pirate Digimon was Musyamon, eyes darting around, trying to spot Digimon, if any, that were sneaking around the area. Hearing a soft rustling above him, the samurai Digimon halted and glanced up, eyes scanning the trees. His sudden lack of movement caught Hookmon's attention, who turned to give him a questioning glance.

            "Ey there, mate," he called quietly, in case there actually was a Digimon. "did ye spot anything?"

            Hookmon's words brought the other two Digimon to attention, Knightmon placing a hand on the handle of his sword and Gladimon bouncing around excitedly.

            "Where is it, Musyamon? I wanna fight it!" Gladimon babbled softly.

            "Be quiet." snapped Musyamon, continuing to search the trees. "Must have been the wind."

            "Awww…" Gladimon sighed, frustrated. "I thought you found something worth fighting."

            "You have to be patient, Gladimon." Knightmon said. "Many beast-types enter our territory undetected, and when we find them, we shall see to it that they shall regret trespassing into human-types' lands."

            The group continued to march on the same course as they previously did, mistaking few rustles of leaves here and there as the natural blowing of the winds of the night.    

            ~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Flamon couldn't sleep straight. He'd toss and turn in his slumber, waking up to find himself in the same tree he slept on. Disappointment and sadness would then help him go back to sleep, and the cycle would repeat. He probably got only a couple hours of sleep with each turn, and stay up for at least half an hour. Eventually, he opened his eyes to sunlight streaming through the canopy of leaves above him. 

            Knowing that he couldn't and wouldn't get another wink of sleep, he finally got up and searched for food atop the tree he currently perched on. Spotting some fruits on the higher branches, he nimbly bounded from one bough to another and started picking and munching on a few of the ripest ones. However, one fruit was found to be particularly stubborn, as it seemed to cling tightly to the branch. Flamon pulled with as much strength as he could muster, too much actually, that when the fruit finally gave way he almost lost balance and had to let go of the item to hang on to a branch to prevent a fall. The fruit dropped to the ground and rolled a few ways from the tree. Sighing, he got ready to jump down to retrieve it until he heard voices. Gasping, he hid under the leaves he collected, not making a sound as the sources of the voices came into view.

            "It came from here, guys!" Gladimon called. "The sound came from here!"

            "Keep yer vest on, Gladimon!" Hookmon replied. "We heard ye the first time!"

            "It was this apple." Musyamon stated, picking the fruit up. "It might have fallen from the tree."

            Knightmon took the fruit from the samurai's hand, examining it.

            "It doesn't look like it fell by itself." he observed. "It looks like it was pulled off, quite recently, might I add."

            "So whatever picked that thing is still here?" Gladimon bounced to the ultimate Digimon.

            "I assume that is what he meant." said Musyamon. "It also looks like it has been dropped from a high spot."

            "Well what in blazes are we waitin' fer?" said Hookmon, raising his cannon to the treetops. "CAPTAIN CANNON!"

            A cannonball hit the center of the tangle of branches of the second tree next to Flamon, shaking it up and causing the birds to fly away. Flamon shivered slightly stuck to the spot, getting even more terrified by the second.

            "Come out, come out wherever ye are! CAPTAIN CANNON!"

            This time, the shot was aimed for the tree beside Flamon's. He shook even harder, knowing the inevitable, yet still clinging on to a little hope.

            "C'mon now, ye dun want te make this harder than it has te be. CAPTAIN CANNON!"

            The shot hit the tree by Flamon's other side. It was obvious that Hookmon was just picking trees to shoot at random.

            "Better come down before I _accidentally_ hit ye! CAPTAIN CANNON!"

            This shot hit Flamon's tree dead center, shaking up every single branch violently. Flamon grabbed the branch the last second as he was thrown off, dangling on the protruding bough for dear life as he heard Hookmon snicker menacingly. 

            "Well, well, well," said the pirate Digimon. "look a' what we got 'ere. Are ye gonna come down, or am I gonna have te force ye?"

            Flamon tried to regain his balance to climb back up the tree, but Hookmon interrupted him before he could make a move.

            "Fine, don't say I warned ye!" called the blue-clad Digimon. "CAPTAIN CANNON!"

            The cannonball barely missed Flamon as it hit the branch itself; making it, along with Flamon, fall to the ground. The rookie hardly had time to let go of the branch and land properly, but he managed to pull it off, landing clumsily not too far from Hookmon. The latter scoffed at him as he stepped closer, followed by his companions.

            "What _do _we have here?" Hookmon scowled. "What are ye?"

            "He's standing straight like a human, but he has hind legs similar to beasts." Gladimon observed. "He wears clothes, but he has fur. He doesn't have a muzzle, but his nose looks like a beast's."

            "You seem to have the characteristics of both types, stranger." Musyamon growled. "So would you be kind enough to inform us on _what_ you really are?"

            "I-I can leave i-if you want me to." Flamon said. "Just say the word and I'll-"

            "SILENCE!" shouted Knightmon, stepping forward. "If you won't answer the question presented to you, then it would be best for you if you don't speak at all!"

            The other three backed off from the rookie as the ultimate Digimon unsheathed his sword. Flamon's eyed widened as the blade was pointed at his throat, causing him to step back slightly, tripping on a rock, and falling on his backside. Knightmon held the sword steadily and pulled it back slightly, only to ask the rookie the dreaded question.

            "Answer me now, _what are you?_"

            Flamon made the mistake of shamefully looking down before answering. In a flash the sword was pressed on the underside of his jaw and he cringed as he was forced to look at Knightmon.

            "Look at me while you answer." he said. "_What are you?_"

            Flamon shivered as the cool blade threatened to slice through his skin.

            "I-I'm a…I'm a m-mixed breed." he finally whispered.

            The blade was pulled back quickly in shock. The eyed of the other three Digimon widened at the information. Flamon backed up into a tree as the Musyamon also unsheathed his katana and almost cried at the glares given to him by Gladimon and Hookmon. He looked up at Knightmon once more as the ultimate Digimon spoke, this time in hatred.

            "You bring disgrace and shame to the human Digimon race." Knightmon snarled, raising his sword. "Such a shame should be eliminated from this world."

            Tears fell from Flamon's tightly shut eyes as he tensed up, ready for the blow.

            "BESERK SWO-"

            "LICHT BEIN!"

            Flamon's eyes snapped open as the new voice registered in his mind. Surely enough, the sight that greeted him gave him a sense of great relief and joy. A familiar figure was currently fending off the four Digimon while Knightmon retrieved his sword, which went across the field due to the unexpected attack.

            "S-Strabimon?" he whispered unsurely, looking up at the newcomer.

            At the mention of his name, the lavender rookie glanced back at the fire Digimon and grinned at him.

            "You okay?" he immediately asked.

            "Hai." Flamon replied, letting out a breath he didn't know he held. _'So…it wasn't a dream after all.'_

"Move away, wolfie." Hookmon interrupted. "If you let us get to the _half-breed, _we might go easy on ye."

            Strabimon snapped his attention back to the Digimon in front of him, his grin gone and replaced by a scowl full of anger.

            "You'll have to get by me before you can get that rusty hook of yours on one strand of his fur." he growled heatedly.

            "_Rusty_!?" Hookmon exclaimed. "Your askin' fer it, wolfie!"

            "Bring it on." Strabimon taunted.

            Hookmon lashed out at Strabimon with his hook, but the rookie nimbly dodged and counter-attacked. He flexed his claws and they glowed brightly with the energy being channeled to them.

            "LICHT NAGEL!"

            Strabimon slashed at the pirate Digimon, who stepped back from the claws, but wasn't expecting the blades of light that came from them. The arches of light hit him on the chest, causing him to stumble back a bit. He glared at the rookie, surprised at such power for his level.

            "Yer pretty good, kid, I'll give you that." he said, preparing his cannon. "But it's time to say goodbye…CAPTAIN CANNON!"

            "LICHT NAGEL!"

            The cannonball and the blades of light met between the two fighters, causing a small explosion.

            "Is that all you've got?" Strabimon questioned. "I thought you would've had more to offer!"

            "Yer gettin' a wee bit too cocky now, kid." Hookmon warned. "Remember tha' I'm not yer only opponent 'ere."

            "SWORD DANCER!"

            Strabimon turned and barely evaded the sudden assault of Gladimon.

            "Don't think it's gonna be that easy to defeat us!" said the warrior Digimon, preparing for another attack. "SWORD DANCER!"

            Strabimon used his claws to match each strike Gladimon's swords made. So concentrated was he on doing this that he didn't notice Hookmon preparing his cannon once again.

            "Say goodbye, wolfie." Hookmon spoke in an undertone. "CAPTAIN CANNON!"

            Gladimon quickly jumped away from the cannonball's line of fire, alerting Strabimon. The lavender rookie, knowing that he wouldn't be able to doge this shot, braced himself for the attack, but it never hit.

            "BABY SALAMANDER!"

            A shot of flame hit the cannonball right before it hit Strabimon, the high heat melting the item into liquid at the wolf's feet. Strabimon looked at the source of the flame, surprised and relieved at the same time.

            "You really had to wait until it was an inch away from me, didn't you, Flamon?" he grinned.

            "Hey, I thought you had it controlled." Flamon said.

            "ENOUGH FOOLING AROUND!"

            Both rookies jumped at the booming voice. Knightmon and Musyamon had been watching the small battle and finally got frustrated with the results. Hookmon an Gladimon paused in their attacks, preparing for orders from the knight Digimon.

            "Corner them," Knightmon said. "do what damage you want to the wolf, but leave the half-breed alive. I want to _take care_ of it myself."

            The four Digimon strode to the two rookies with Musyamon and Knightmon coming from the front and the other two champions coming from the side. As Flamon once again backed into a tree, Strabimon growled and stood in front of the fire rookie protectively.

            "Flamon, I'll hold them off." he muttered to the other. "When I say the word, you run away."

            "What!?" Flamon almost shouted. "And leave you here with them? Forget it!"

            "Try to make the most of your time with the half-breed, beast." Musyamon interrupted. "It won't live much longer once we gat our hands on it."

            "Stop treating Flamon as a thing! He's a Digimon like all of us!" Strabimon snarled.

            "He's a disgrace!" the samurai replied. "It is best he is eradicated entirely! SHOGUN SWORD!"

            "LICHT NAGEL!"

            The attacks clashed together, leaving both parties unharmed. Strabimon once again turned to Flamon, still on guard.

            "Flamon, I'm telling you, you have to run! It's the only way!" Strabimon stressed, flexing his claws in preparation for defense once again. "I've been brought up to fight, I can handle this! Who knows what they'll do to you if they catch you? "

            "I don't care! I'm not going to stay here! And who knows what they're going to do to _you_ when I run?" said Flamon, decidedly. "Either we both get out of this together or we'll fight together, no matter what!"

            Right after Flamon said those words, their belt buckles and Flamon's scars glowed brightly for a few seconds before dying down, startling the four human Digimon in front of them. Knightmon raised his sword once again.

            "We don't know what magic you both are trying to conjure, but it's not going to save you!" he said. "BESERK SWO-"

            "_SALAMANDER BREAK!_"

            "_LICHT KUGEL!_"

            For the second time, Knightmon's attack was interrupted by another. Flamon and Strabimon recognized the echoing voices in an instant, and quickly looked around. There, on the other side of the field, stood two familiar and still slightly transparent figures. Knightmon and the others temporarily forgot about the two rookies as they shifted their attention to the two human Digimon.

            "Who are you?" he asked. "What are you doing here?"

            "Tch' isn't it obvious?" Wolfmon asked sarcastically.

            "We're here to save _them _from _you._" Agnimon stated.

            Without another word, they dashed to the four, easily matching them strike for strike. Wolfmon fought against Musyamon and Hookmon while Agnimon battled the two silver-armored Digimon. Sabers easily overpowered cannons and blades, while silver armor and swords was no match for the intense heat of the flames. Eventually, Hookmon and Gladimon, being in battle for a considerably longer time and had more wounds, backed out, apologizing to Knightmon before running for cover. Wolfmon grinned at the sight.

            "_And there were two._" he mocked, blocking a slash from Musyamon. "_Why don't you follow their example and save yourself the time?_"

            "I would rather die than lose to a treacherous traitor to human Digimon!" opposed the samurai.

            "_That's the problem with you samurai; you put too much in honor that you don't see what's at stake._" Wolfmon continued.

            "_Enough ridiculing, Wolfmon._" Agnimon chided, using his Flame Darts to hold Knightmon off. "_We're supposed to make this as quick as possible._"

            "_Who are you to tell me not to ridicule?_" Wolfmon said. "_You're not even giving it your all with **your **battle!_"

            "Do you wish to insult us with that remark?" Knightmon snarled.

            "_Not at all._" Agnimon replied. "_It's just to remind you that we are stronger than you think._"

            "Is that so?" Knightmon tested. "Prove it!"

            "_You are really asking for it, soldier._" Wolfmon remarked before going back to fighting Musyamon.

            "_If that's what you want._" said the spiky haired Digimon. "_BURNING SALAMANDER!_"

            Agnimon's signature attack went straight at Knightmon who blicked with his shield, but even with the added protection, the assault blew him off his feet and knocked him into a tree, leaving a huge graze on the trunk. The ultimate Digimon struggled to stand once again, stumbling a few times, and glaring at Agnimon.

            "_Can't say he didn't give a fair warning._" Wolfmon commented once again before finishing up with Musyamon. "_LICHT STRAHL!_"

            In a similar fashion as Knightmon, Musyamon too was hurled to a tree by the attack. Wolfmon then took his place beside Agnimon, a glint in his eyes accompanying his smirk.

            "_You can save yourselves the trouble and run now._" he said.

            Musyamon was about to protest once again before Knightmon interrupted.

            "Retreat, Musyamon."

            "What!? But Knightmon!" Musyamon protested.

            "That is an _order, _Musyamon." Knightmon fisished.

            Musyamon looked back at Wolfmon crossly before following the path Hookmon and Gladimon took back to their hideaway. Knightmon quickly followed suit, but not before growling a warning at the two champion Digimon.

            "We shall meet again." he warned. "But next time, you shall pay for this humiliation."

            He then left swiftly, leaving the two champions and the two rookies in the clearing. Wolfmon chuckled slightly as Agnimon made his way to the rookies.

            "_Tough guy, huh?_" he kidded, finally turning to the rookies.

            "_Wolfmon._" Agnimon warned.

            "_Fine, fine._" Wolfmon said, raising his hands in a surrendering manner.

            Flamon and Strabimon finally came to their senses; the former broke the silence that came over them for the whole battle.

            "Agnimon-san?" he asked. "Why are you here?"

            "I can ask the same to _you, _Wolfmon." Strabion added.

            "_You could sound a little more grateful, you two._" said Wolfmon. "_We did rescue you, you know._"

            "Sorry," apologized Flamon. "but I'm just curious, you just appeared, all of a sudden."

            "_We're here because you passed your trial, Flamon, of proving whether or not you deserve to be a leader._" said Agnimon. "_We are now to take you back to the dwelling._"

            "How? What did I do?" asked Flamon, surprised. "And what about Strabimon?"

            "_Strabimon kept his promise in helping you get out of this, hence, I am here." _Wolfmon answered._ " You passed you trial when you said that you won't leave Strabimon no matter the consequences. That is the quality of a true leader, that nobody gets left behind._"

            "That's creepy, you know." Strabimon interjected. "You sounded different during battle compared to how you're talking mow."

            "_May I inform you, that you have a similar condition as I, Strabimon?_" Wolfmon replied.

            "Wait, so now that we passed the test, how do we get out of here?"  Flamon inquired.

            "_Simple, my data must combine with yours once more, as Wolfmon's to Strabimon's, and you will be back in the dwelling in no time._" Agnimon replied.

            "Well, what are we waiting for?" Flamon bounced. "Let's go!"

            "_All right_," Agnimon turned to Wolfmon. "_you know what to do._"

            "_Of course._" said the saber wielding Digimon confidently, folding his arms over his chest. "_You first._"

            "_Okay. Flamon, I need you to relax and close your eyes._"

            Flamon nodded and did as told. Agnimon's data then appeared, and flew to surround the red rookie shortly, then entered his body, merging with him. A light engulfed Flamon, and after a few seconds, it disappeared, along with the fire Digimon. Strabimon watched this with slight awe before he turned to Wolfmon.

            "_Before I let you go back, I'll give you a warning._" Wolfmon stated. "_But first, do you trust the angel Digimon in your dwelling?_"

            "Somewhat, yes. Why?" Strabimon replied.

            "_They are exempted from what I'm about to say._" said the champion. "_Remember that not all angels can remain pure. One will seem to have virtuous intention, but you must be wary of him._"

            With those words said, Wolfmon did not give Strabimon any time to reply before imitating Agnimon's actions. As Wolfmon's data merged with his, Strabimon heard his future self's voice as the light enveloped him as well.

            _'Flamon needs protection, Strabimon. Whether he'll admit it or not.'_

After that, all light was taken away, and Strabimon drifted into unconsciousness.

            ~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Strabimon jerked awake, sitting up quickly, bumping his head against something.

            "Ow, what was that?" he groaned, rubbing his head.

            "You hit your head on a overhanging tree root, kid." said a gruff voice which he identified as MetalGarurumon's. "We used it to hang the ice pack for the bump you got earlier when you collapsed in Flamon's room. You gave us quite a scare there."

            "Great, and after that I hit my-" Strabimon cut himself off as previous events replayed in his mind. "Flamon! How is he doing?"

            "Relax, kid." MetalGarurumon reassured. "Flamon's in his room and he's doing fine, in fact, his fever's gone down. Looks like he fought off whatever bug got to him."

            Strabimon sighed in relief and walked to Flamon's room. Looking inside, he saw that Flamon hasn't awakened yet, while Stingmon watched over him. The bug warrior glanced at Strabimon as he entered, a hint of a smile glinting in his eyes.

            "How is he?" Strabimon asked as he approached the cot.

            "His condition improved ever since that glowing incident you two had." Stingmon informed. "In fact, I'd ask you about it, but I got a hunch that you don't wan't to talk about it yet?"

            Strabimon merely shook his head.

            "Alright. Would you like me to leave you two alone?" the Digimon of Kindness asked.

            "Hai…arigato." Strabimon responded.

            Stingmon nodded in response and stood up to exit, only stopping to say a few words.

            "He's lucky to have you as a friend."

            The simple made Strabimon pause for a few seconds to reflect on what Flamon did at the battle just a few moments ago.

            _I don't care! I'm not going to stay here! And who knows what they're going to do to you when I run? Either we both get out of this together or we'll fight together, no matter what!_

_            'He's lucky to have **me** as a friend?' _he thought to himself. _'More like **I'm** lucky to have **him**. After what I've said to him when I first met him…'_

His thoughts were cut off as Flamon shifted in his sleep. Strabimon immediately shifted from his sitting position to kneel beside the fire-type.

            "Flamon?" he whispered, as if he wasn't aloud to talk in a louder tone.

            Flamon's eyelids twitched for a few seconds before revealing the bright green orbs behind them, slightly glazed with sleep. Flamon then began too look around and take in his surroundings, looking relieved as he did so. When his eyes landed on his only companion in the room, his mouth curved into a soft smile, which was returned with a gentle grin.

            "Hi." he greeted.

            "Hey." Strabimon returned. "How're you feeling?"

            "I feel like I hit my head on a wall, but other than that, I'm fine." answered the other, his smile still in place. "How about you?"

            "Same, except that I hit my head on a root _after _I woke up." Strabimon humored.

            Flamon chuckled at those words.

            "I meant your wounds from before."

            "You asking me about my wounds when you're the one who has scars?" asked the lavender rookie. "And that's thanks to WarGreymon not helping you in thet room, down there, whatever happened to you."

            "He did try to help! There was just a barrier between us that he couldn't get trough." Flamon explained. "Besides, I don't mind the scars, I think they actually look okay."

            Strabimon chuckled slightly at those words, but noticed that WarGreymon's excuse checked out thanks to Flamon.

            '_Great, now I've got to apologize to him._' he thought.

            "So, _are _you fully healed?" Flamon asked.

            "Hm? Oh yeah, actually, I've been fully healed even before that event we had in the forest of trials."

            "Oh." said Flamon, suddenly looking down.

            The light-type rookie noticed this and became concerned.

            "Flamon? What's wrong?"

            "So, you're going to leave now, right?" Flamon asked.

            "What?"

            "You said that you'd go your own way after you've healed completely." Flamon explained. "It was part of the 'bargain', remember? That you'll only stay until your cured and then you'll leave?"

            Strabimon had to scan his memories before he realized what Flamon was talking about.

            '_He's worried that I'll leave?_' he thought.

            His grin then became bigger as he decided on what to do.

            "Baka." he said, softly hitting Flamon on the head. "Is that all your worried about?"

            "Huh?" asked Flamon, tilting his head cutely in confusion.

            "After that incident, do you think I'm gonna leave you alone?" Strabimon continued. "You need someone to look out for you until you can stand on your own. Until then, your stuck with me. And after that I'll still look out for you, knowing the way you think, you'll need it."

            Flamon definitely brightened up at this.

            "You promise?" he asked, holding out his hand.

            Strabimon's grin then turned to a smile, clasping the outstretched hand in his own.

            "I promise."

**A/N: **    

            Translations:

                        Oyasumi – good night

                        Minna – everyone

                        Baka – idiot/fool (in this case, Strabimon said it in a caring manner)

                        Arigato – thanks/thank you (Did I translate this already? Oh, well…)

            Finally, Flamon's okay! Ya know, I seriously _love _that ending to the chapter. :) Anyway, I hope this is enough to make up for my long update. It's my longest so far…15 pages! R&R pls!


	8. Agnimon

Disclaimer: See first chapter

**A/N: **FINALLY! AN UPDATE!!!!! I swear, guys, I'm really sorry for the long delay, but I can't really find the time to update during the school year. I was only able to update 'cause it's currently Christmas break, and there's no homework (thankfully). I'll be able to update during this week and probably also during later January. Stay patient with me, okay? Ü

Glad you guys liked chapter 7, so here are my special thanks to everyone who reviewed:

**Firehedgehog: **Romance? Not sure, 'cause there are only two female Digimon in the legendary ten, but I'll see what I can do. Do you have any suggestions? I'll probably make small and/or humorous crushes go around but I'm not promising much. Glad you like the fic, I'll try to get the next chapter up ASAP.

**Skittles the Sugar Fairy: **The last part, ne?

**CJ: **Hello, new reviewer! Thanks for the comments and for the Mark's Mega Site thing, it helps a lot. Yea, I know there are a few typos, I accidentally overlook them even if I read what I wrote twice. Anyway, hope you can stick to the rest of the fic!

**Takuya: **Hehehe, thanks. I'll try to speed up a bit. Can't promise too much though. Schoolwork.

**OmnicromXR: **Yeah, I kinda noticed that too after reading it again for the third time. See, I actually first wrote _LIGHT KUGEL, _decided to change the attack to a more powerful one and forgot to delete the 'light' when I replaced 'kugel' with 'strahl.' Gomen, gomen. Well, yeah, I'm really planning on using the production names of Lucemon, you don't have to worry about that.

**Dragons star: **Hehe, yea, I'm still alive, just busy with my animation classes mostly. Now I'm just gonna step away a bit as you and CrystalDramon fight. :P Ah, a Suicine! Welcome to my fic, are you a muse already? Anyway, make sure those two don't hurt each other, okay? Don't want to loose the ones who ask the most questions!

**Lavos: **Thanks, don't worry, I'm already getting to the other warriors, be patient, ok?

**Nightdragon0: **The other's will be appearing soon, just be patient with me, okie?

**Dragi: **Thanks for wishing me luck. Sorry again 'cause I'm also kinda getting writers block. Don't worry too much though, I'll do my best.

**Aunlee: **Welcome back, school once again, huh? So I guess you understand why I can't update every two weeks, or even every month, anymore. TT

**Random: **Yep, expect Chakmon to come into the picture soon. Basically, the good guys from the Anime will appear in this fic in the same order they did in the show.

**Ries: **Don't worry, I haven't given up on this, It's just that I'm so busy in school. I'll try to get the next chapter up this Christmas break. :)

**Strabimon Lover: **Here's the update! :D Sorry, combination of writer's block and schol pressure isn't exactly a good thing to experience. Hope you enjoy!

Right, enough with my blabbing here, on with the fic!

**Agnimon**

_"Agnimon-niichan! Do that cool move again!"_

_"Huh?"_

_"Agnimon, what do you think should be done?"_

_"Agnimon? But I'm Flamon…"_

_"Agnimon, your hair looks great when it flutters with the wind!"_

_"Are you talking to me?"_

_"What's the matter, Agnimon? I thought you were our powerful leader?"_

_"What are you saying?"_

_"Agnimon! Think you can handle a little earth shaker?"_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"Agnimon, what do you think of your number one fan?" _

_"I don't understand."_

_"Agnimon-sama, I've collected some information concerning our enemy."_

_"What enemy?"_

_"Agnimon-kun, I'm not deserving of your forgiveness."_

_"Who are you?"_

_"Kind of makes you miss the days when we were rookies, ne?"_

_"Wolfmon-san?"_

_"What's wrong with…_wake up…_you, Agnimon?"_

_"What's happening?"_

_"You should…_wake up_…take a break, you don't look too good."_

_"You're not making sense."_

_"You're…_wake up!…_spacing out on me, quit it!"_

_"I'm confused."_

_"_Flamon! Wake up!_"_

Flamon shot up in bed, surprised, as he opened his eyes to a very concerned Strabimon, who seemed to relax a bit when he saw that Flamon was okay.

"Don't do that! I thought something was wrong!" the beast rookie scolded, sitting back on the chair beside the bed. "The dream again?"

"Yeah." Flamon replied, sighing. "Ever since we moved out of that dwelling I've been having the same one over and over again."

Seven months have passed since Flamon and Strabimon went to the forest of trials, and, unsurprisingly, they became closer to each other than to any of the other Digimon in the group.

They moved out not too long after Flamon recovered, for Lilymon, being the scout at the time, was able to get information that there appeared to be an unspoken truce between the two types. She said that everyone was talking about a mysterious Digimon named Lucemon who was able to calm the violent feelings of each type towards the other. They all had their doubts at first, for they did not know anything about this Digimon except for his name, but eventually believed it for every scout after Lilymon reported the same. It wasn't instant of course, for some Digimon were still hesitant to accepting the other type, but it seemed that most were able to change their ways.

They wanted to play it safe, and only decided to leave the dwelling a few weeks after the first report was given, but, just to be safe, they made sure that the dwelling was always ready in case of emergencies. They all moved to a house just on the outskirts of a village with both typed of Digimon that started to live peacefully together. It was located by on the borders of the forest, making it easy for them to gather food and water. It was like a two-story mansion built during the weeks when they were still all uncertain whether to move out. It was done by the time they made their decision. Upon arriving, Flamon immediately chose the biggest room on the second floor to share with Strabimon. The lavender rookie just grinned at his friend's antics as he sat on his bed, watching the other jump around, fascinated.

They were all enjoying the long-awaited peace, but Flamon began to have a reoccurring dream about Digimon he didn't know talking to him as if he was Agnimon. He didn't understand what they were talking about, he didn't even _recognize_ to voices he heard. He could only see blurry images, so he couldn't identify what kind of Digimon were talking to him, but, he was sure that, even if he saw them clearly, they would be Digimon that he never met before. Strabimon became worried at this, for it was taught to him that reoccurring dreams meant something. Thus, he asked WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon to train them to become stronger. He had already apologized to the Digimon of Courage, and was forgiven with no hesitation.

The two mega Digimon were glad to accept the request for training the two rookies, and have been training them every other day since they moved in to their living quarters.

"You already told me that, Flamon." Strabimon stated. "Have you told the others about it yet?"

"No, I don't know if I should." said the younger one.

"Why?"

"I mean…they can relax now, thanks to that Lucemon, whoever he is, 'cause now there's peace in the world." Flamon explained. "I don't want to bother them with a problem of mine."

"They might know something about these things, and they might be able to help you." Strabimon coaxed.

"Fine, I'll ask one of them." Flamon said, defeated.

"And about that Lucemon, I don't know if he can be trusted." added the lavender rookie.

"Oh, not again, Strabimon."

"What?"

"Why can't you trust him? I mean, he did bring the peace to the Digimon world."

"Come on, don't you think that it's a little suspicious?" Strabimon pressed. "Lucemon appeared out of nowhere, and was able to make Digimon change their ways and be open to all types, just like that? No one even knows what he really is or where he came from."

"Believe what you want, Strabimon, but he seems to be a nice Digimon since he was able to do what he's done."

"And I still say you're too nice." Strabimon commented.

"Whatever." Flamon laughed, lying back down. "I'm going back to sleep."

"Why? The sun's already up." the elder rookie stated. "I don't see why you sleep so much, Flamon."

"And I don't understand why you get up so early!" Flamon countered. "Wake me when it's time for breakfast."

Just then, a booming voice, which the two recognized to be coming from Ikkakumon, practically echoed throughout the whole house.

"EVERYONE! TIME FOR BREAKFAST!"

Strabimon almost burst out laughing as Flamon groaned in frustration.

"Is everyone against me going back to sleep?" he asked no one in particular, still not getting up.

"Maybe it's a sign that you should do something about that sleeping problem of yours." Strabimon suggested.

"I already said I'll talk to the megas, Strabimon." sighed the red Digimon.

"I know. Just do it soon, ok? You haven't been yourself this past week because of your lack of sleep."

"I haven't? Strange, usually lack of sleep doesn't affect me at all." Flamon mused, yawning.

"Well, we've been training," said Strabimon, standing up. "so you're using more energy then you usually did."

"Yeah, I guess."

The lavender rookie grinned at the younger Digimon and made for the door.

"Want me to bring anything?" he asked before exiting.

"No, thanks. I'll be fine." Flamon replied.

The other nodded and exited the room, leaving the fire Digimon to his thoughts. Flamon sighed again shifting his position so that he was facing the window. The sky was a beautiful shade of blue and the trees on both sides of the window framed the image perfectly. He always loved looking up at the sky when his thoughts were troubled, for the sight helped to calm him and make him relax. He fell into the state between consciousness and unconsciousness for quite a while until he jerked awake when he heard his door shift, indicating a visitor.

"Flamon?" said the deep voice of WarGreymon. "Are you awake?"

The said rookie sighed and nodded his head, sitting up and facing the mega Digimon.

"What is it, WarGreymon-san?" he asked politely, though he already suspected what the answer would be.

"Strabimon said you needed to ask me something." the mega replied. "It's been quite a while since then, though, I thought you'd be coming downstairs."

"Ah, gomen, gomen." Flamon apologized, scratching the back of his head. "I guess I drifted off a bit."

"You've been doing that a lot, lately, I've noticed." WarGreymon commented.

"Uh, hai, it's…what I want to talk to you about." admitted the rookie. "You see…I've been having this reoccurring dream lately, and it's kinda bothering me."

"How so?"

"Well…"

Flamon then proceeded to explain his dream to the mega Digimon in complete detail. WarGreymon listened intently, not making comments until the small Digimon finished.

"You said that Agnimon is your champion form?" he asked when Flamon stopped talking.

"Hai."

"Hmmm…" mused WarGreymon, before continuing. "That dream may mean that you are going to Digivolve soon, since it keeps on showing you as Agnimon."

"Digivolve? Me?" Flamon asked, shocked. "I don't think I've trained enough for me to undergo Digivolution."

"Digivolution comes unexpectedly." WarGreymon explained. "Perhaps you may even learn to control it, like my companions and I have."

"I don't know," said Flamon. "But how about the voices I heard?"

"Possibly Digimon you will meet in the future." offered the mega Digimon. "It will make sense in time, but the one you should ask about dreams is Angewomon. She's better at this than I am."

"Sou ka." Flamon commented. "I'll ask her if anything else happens, arigato."

"No problem." WarGreymon said. "Oh, those conversations you had in your dream?"

"Hai? What about them."

"Those would most likely reflect the relationship you will have with that Digimon." stated the mega. "How you will get along with them, perhaps. Anyway, don't loose too much sleep over this, you still have training, unless you've forgotten."

"Iie!" Flamon grinned. "How could I forget training when Strabimon never forgets to remind me about it?"

"Hey!" an all too familiar voice cut it.

The two Digimon glanced at the doorway to see the beast-type rookie glaring at Flamon with his arms folded in a defensive manner.

"I don't mean it in a bad way, Strabimon." Flamon explained himself.

"Oh, really now?" Strabimon grinned. "We'll see during training then. Get up, we're moving out."

"Hai, hai." Flamon said, climbing out of his bed sluggishly.

"Come on, you two." WarGreymon called, already halfway out the door. "We have a reality training today."

This definitely caught the two rookies' interests, Flamon being more obvious than Strabimon, and they were off to the training grounds at a faster pace than usual.

The training grounds were situated at the fields on the other bend of the river. Basically, it had three areas: the starting or camping point, the battleground, and the reality forest. The starting point was where everything was explained and where everyone rested. The battleground was, of course, where practice and straightforward battles were held. Both were located at the same, big field just beside the river. The half closer to the river was the starting point while the half closer to the forest was the battleground. Just past the battleground was a mass of trees that eventually became the reality forest. The reality forest was where strategic "missions" were held. Missions in the reality forest were the rookies' favorites, as those were usually the most varied ones.

The three Digimon walked to the starting point, crossing the river quickly. MetalGarurumon was already there waiting for them, along with Armadillomon, Hawkmon, Patamon and Veemon.

"Welcome back, rookies." MetalGarurumon greeted. "Today we're going to make you play a game of hide and seek."

"Come again?" Strabimon said, incredulously. "Hide and seek?"

"Not an ordinary game of hide and seek." WarGreymon assured. "My four companions here will each hide somewhere in the reality forest, and they each have a part of a golden, disk-shaped rock with them. Your task is to find and take all of the parts, complete the rock, and bring it back here. Of course, they won't give you the parts without a fight, so you will have to battle them to get it."

"This training session is for your skills of tracking, speed, and stealth." MetalGarurumon continued. "Not only will they hide, but they will move constantly, moving away from you once they sense that your there. Only one rule here: No fatal attacks. Clear?"

"Crystal." Strabimon answered, flexing his claws.

"Yep." Flamon smiled. "This'll be fun!"

"How about you four?" WarGreymon asked, turning to the four of the former chosen Digimon.

"Ready!" they all replied.

"You have one minute of a head start starting…now!"

The four them ran off into the woods in different directions. After a full minute, WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon nodded to Strabimon and Flamon that they could start. The two then dashed off to the forest, searching for tracks of their companions. Flamon having the best eyesight, searched for any signs that any of the four have been there. Strabimon, on the other hand, sniffed the air for a scent and perked his ears for the sounds of the four. This was how the two always worked when they were tasked to search for something, though this was the first time that they were looking for a live target, they knew that this tactic would still work. Suddenly, Strabimon's ears twitched as he heard a sudden scrambling.

"Flamon!" he said loud enough for only the red Digimon to hear. "I heard something up in the tree to your left."

Flamon then focused his search to the area specified by the beast rookie. Squinting his eyes, he saw a shadow in branch a short distance up the tree.

"I see something." Flamon said, his voice as soft as Strabimon's. "Distract it, I'll climb up there."

Strabimon nodded slightly, and continued to sniff the air, twitching his ears as he did, so that it would appear that he was still searching. Meanwhile, Flamon inched up the tree to the bough where the shadow was staying. Getting closer, he saw that there, balanced on the bough, was Armadillomon, keeping close watch on Strabimon. It was a known fact that Armadillomon somewhat feared Strabimon, the lavender Digimon not exactly being the friendly type. Flamon grinned at his luck, he'd be able to catch Armadillomon off guard, knowing that Armadillomon was aware that Strabimon would hear him if he tried to climb back down the tree and run away. He crept up to the armadillo Digimon, and pounced, getting a startled yip form the Digimon. They landed on the forest ground, undamaged, with Flamon sitting atop Armadillomon.

"Well," commented Strabimon, striding over to them. "that was easy enough."

"I don't think so." Armadillomon growled.

"VEE-HEADBUTT!"

Flamon jumped out of the way as he recognized the familiar voice and attack. A blue blur dashed right under his feet when he was still in mid air. Landing beside Strabimon, he turned and saw Veemon helping Armadillomon.

Above them, two champion Digimon were hovering above the treetops, watching the group that was about to have an inevitable battle, so to speak.

"I thought we were supposed to make them look for us?" Angemon asked, shaking his head, just as the match started.

"We are, and we're not supposed to show ourselves to them either." Aquilamon answered as the blue and yellow rookies attacked. "But you know Veemon and Armadillomon, as impatient and as stubborn as ever."

"Perhaps…" said the angel Digimon, seeing Flamon and Strabimon deflect and counter the attacks. "So, want to bet on who wins?"

"Isn't that kind of biased on our friends?" Aquilamon grinned as Veemon and Armadillomon shakily stood up.

"Not at all, my money's on the two newbies." Angemon stated, the said pair charging up their signature attacks.

"Well then, it's a bet, Angemon."

Just as he said that, a thud was heard and the two champions looked down to find Strabimon juggling two golden rocks as Flamon helped the other two up. Angemon grinned at the sight, turning to Aquilamon.

"Well, that was quick." he stated.

"You got lucky." grumbled the feathered Digimon.

Back below at the forest floor, Veemon was rubbing the back of his head as Flamon went to check on Armadillomon.

"Man, you two pack a punch!" commented the blue Digimon.

"Sorry about that," apologized Flamon. "I guess we overdid it."

"No problem." Armadillomon said, stretching. "It shows that you've really improved."

"Well, we better get back to the camping point." Veemon said, waving. "Ja!"

With that, the Veemon and Armadillomon headed back in the direction of the field, where MetalGarurumon and WarGreymon were still stationed. Flamon grinned at them and turned back to his friend, who was currently pocketing the pieces they obtained.

"What?" asked Strabimon as he noticed the other watching him.

"And then there were two!" smiled Flamon, mimicking what Wolfmon said in the forest of trials. "Where do you think the others are?"

"They probably Digivolved to make us have a harder time searching for them." Strabimon replied. "So let's get started on finding them, shall we?"

"Un!" Flamon piped, before seeing a brown-feathered wing at the corner of his eye.

Flamon paused and searched the skies for any sign of a Digimon. Strabimon saw this and perked his ears once again.

"They were watching us." he said. "I only hear a faint gust of wind from different directions, indicating they've split up."

"So which way do we go?" Flamon asked, jumping up to a low-hanging bough.

Before Strabimon could think of anything, a pillar of smoke suddenly rose up in the distance.

"I guess that answers my question." grinned the smaller Digimon, quickly heading of to the direction of the smoke.

"Flamon!" Strabimon shouted, chasing after the younger one. "Don't be reckless!"

"Don't be a nag!" countered Flamon.

"I am not a nag!"

"Of course not." laughed the red-clad Digimon.

Strabimon growled and continued behind the younger Digimon. They both speeded off for a few minutes before coming to an abrupt stop at the far end of the forest. There, they found a Cerberumon battling Angemon, who was up in the air, dodging the flames that shot from the beast Digimon's mouth. The grass and trees surrounding them were burnt to a crisp.

"Human scum!" the beast roared. "You don't deserve to walk this earth! HELL FIRE!"

Angemon dodged the green blast of fire from the dog's mouth, charging up for his own attack.

"HAND OF FATE!"

"MAD DOG FIRE!"

The latter attack caught the angel Digimon of guard, sending him tumbling to the ground.

"Angemon-san!" Flamon whispered, starting for the angel Digimon.

"Wait, Flamon!" Strabimon warned, pulling the fire Digimon back. "Don't be careless! Go back to the starting area and tell the megas about the situation and bring them here. If you can find Aquilamon, bring him as well."

"Nani?" the other replied, almost angry. "So what are you going to do?"

"I'll stay here and help Angemon."

"Not this again. I told you before, we're in this together!"

"You don't understand Flamon." Strabimon growled. "Cerberumon's an ultimate level Digimon, you're not strong enough to take him out!"

"Yes I am! We were able to fight against Knightmon, remember?"

"That was different. Besides, we were only able to hold them off! It was Agnimon and Wolfmon who were able to defeat him."

"At least we were strong enough to hold him off. What's so different about this guy, anyway?"

"Cerberumon's stronger and faster than Knightmon. He's not the same Digimon."

"I know that! But I still think we can beat him!"

"Stop being so stubborn! You're still a rookie!"

"So are you! What make's you think that you can take him on alone?"

"I've had more training than you!"

As they continued to argue, they didn't notice that Cerberumon abandoned the fallen Angemon, hearing their dispute. Sniffing around, Cerberumon's eyes turned to black slits.

"I smell another human." he growled, searching around the burnt meadow.

_'Flamon!'_ Angemon thought, his breath quickening. '_He and Strabimon are still in this forest! I hope Aquilamon already got WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon!_'

Using a tree for support, Angemon struggled to get up, trying to regain his strength. Cerberumon ignored him, still searching for the source of the whispers. Meanwhile, Strabimon was still unsuccessfully trying to convince Flamon to go back.

"You'll help more if you do what I tell you!"

"No I won't! You're going to get yourself killed!"

"He's a beast Digimon, remember? So am I. He won't harm me, but you're a different case, I just don't want you hurt."

"And I just want to help. What's so wrong about that?"

"Nothing. It's just that, during that time in the forest of trials…I saw how much you suffer. You don't deserve it, Flamon."

"And as I said, we're in this together, no matter what."

"Strange," a growl interrupted them. "I swear I could smell a human here."

Both turned to see Cerberumon slowly approaching them, eying them both darkly.

"You." he barked at Strabimon. "Have you seen a human around here?"

"None." Strabimon answered coldly. "Except perhaps from that angel Digimon there."

Cerberumon gave the said Digimon a quick glimpse, making sure that Angemon was still too weak for fighting.

"He's nothing to worry about for now." he stated. "I'll finish the job later."

Flamon's fists tightened at the statement.

"But first, I should find the other human." Cerberumon continued. "I have to make sure that they're all taken care of."

Sniffing the air once more, he suspiciously eyed Flamon. As the dog Digimon inched even closer to the fire warrior, Strabimon automatically flexed his claws, preparing to defend his companion.

"You reek of human stench, rookie." Cerberumon growled, his eyes narrowing even further. "And it doesn't seem that you've been around humans recently."

He then inched even closer to Flamon, sniffing the smaller one once again.

"Perhaps you're one of those…" he continues, eyes widening with realization and rage. "HALF-BREEDS!"

"BABY SALAMANDER!"

Cerberumon stepped back and swapped the lingering embers from his face, roaring as he did so, giving Flamon the chance to jump back.

"I knew it!" the ultimate barked, raising a paw. "You don't deserve to live in this world!"

As Cerberumon swiped for Flamon, another upward swipe deflected his strike. He growled low to see Strabimon in front of his target.

"Touch him and die." Strabimon warned, growling as well.

"You're protecting this low excuse for a Digimon?"

"I'm protecting the only one who is a true Digimon."

"Don't be a fool! Hybrids should never even see the light of day!" roared Cerberumon. "HELL FIRE!"

"Look out!" shouted Strabimon.

Flamon jumped out of the way just in time. Before Cerberumon was able to take aim at the fire rookie once again, Strabimon began his assault.

"You want to get Flamon? You have to get by me first!" Strabimon growled, running to the ultimate Digimon.

"Strabimon! Wait!" Flamon shouted, getting up.

"LICHT NAGEL!"

"HAND OF FATE!"

Cerberumon was surprised at the second attack, completely forgetting about Angemon. The two forces combined were powerful enough to send him back into a burnt tree, making it fall on him.

"Come on!" Angemon called to the two. "This will give us time to escape!"

Flamon led the way back, followed by Strabimon with Angemon bringing the rear, making sure that Cerberumon was still at bay.

"Strabimon, Daijoubu ka?" Flamon asked, slowing down a little.

"Aa, Daijoubu." the older one replied.

"Hurry, you two, Aquilamon should be bringing the two megas here about now." Angemon encouraged. "Let's stay out of trouble until they come."

"HELL FIRE!"

The green flames burst from behind them, barely missing Angemon and hitting Strabimon's foot. The taller rookie cried out in pain and fell to the ground. The emerald blaze was continuously burning his foot, causing him extreme pain.

"Strabimon!" Flamon called, doubling back to help his friend.

"Flamon, kill the flame with dirt." Angemon instructed. "I'll buy you some time."

"Give up! You three are no match against me!" Cerberumon roared.

"There are more of us coming, just you wait." Angemon countered, summoning his staff.

Flamon was meanwhile tending to Strabimon, covering his injured foot with earth. The lavender wolf was wincing every time the soil touched his wound.

"Okay, it's out." Flamon sighed.

"Right, now help me up." Strabimon replied.

"Not until the others get here." said the other, giving his companion a glare.

Strabimon gave up, not wanting to have another fight with the younger one. It was at that time that Cerberumon made a double take and aimed his attack at the resting rookie, not giving Angemon time to react.

"Strabimon! Look out!"

All Strabimon felt was a force knocking into his side, pushing him away from the attack.

"FLAMON!"

At Angemon's cry of shock, Strabimon realized, to his horror, what had happened. He looked back, afraid of what he will see. There, where he previously sat, stood Flamon, taking Cerberumon's attack full blast, with the said attacker laughing maniacally.

Flamon had pushed Strabimon just in time, knowing all to well the pain that he would be feeling once the attack hit him. Surprisingly though, he felt the flames surrounding him, but he didn't feel the pain. It was as if the green blaze engulfing him was no more than leaves brushing up against his fur.

'_What's this?_' he thought. '_The fire doesn't hurt!_'

'_Of course it doesn't._' a familiar voice told him. '_Remember what I told you?_'

'_Agnimon?_'

'_You are the warrior of fire, and thus fire cannot harm you. Your flames are hotter than any found in our world. It is your time, Flamon._'

'_Nani?_'

'_It is your time to Digivolve._'

"HAHAHA! Now that little incompetent half-breed's been deleted, I'll keep his Digiegg as a souvenir!" cackled Cerberumon, the blaze of his attack still burning brightly.

"Flamon…" Angemon whispered, kneeling on the charred ground, staring at the flames.

"No…" Strabimon mumbled, looking into the fire a few feet in front of him. "This can't be happening."

"Step aside, both of you." Cerberumon smirked, knocking Angemon away and giving Strabimon a triumphant look. "Time for me to get my-"

He stopped short as the emerald flames began twisting around and started to die. The blaze disappeared in a matter of seconds, making all three Digimon gasp.

"He survived?" Angemon asked himself.

Flamon stood there limply, with smoke emanating from his red fur. His chest was rising and falling softly, showing that he was still breathing.

"He's still alive!" Strabimon exclaimed, relief flooding his veins.

"Nani!" shouted Cerberumon. "Masaka! A direct attack should have charred this twerp!"

"Well it didn't." a whisper stated.

Cerberumon stepped back in shock as Flamon raised his head. The red one's eyes began to shine a brilliant white, followed by his scars and belt buckle. Data emerged from the buckle and surrounded the rookie.

"FLAMON DIGIVOLVE TO…"

The rookie could feel the transformation occurring. His fur disappeared, showing tanned skin. His body grew taller and his limbs became longer. His muscles became fore defined as he felt himself becoming stronger. His red vest and pants transformed into a black shirt and trousers. He felt armor attaching to his torso, shoulders, forearms, waist, thighs, legs and feet. His hair grew longer into a mass of blonde locks. And finally, a mask-like helmet with three horns placed itself on his head, holding his hair back and completing the digivolution.

"AGNIMON!"

The data went back into the belt buckle, now showing a champion Digimon, Agnimon of fire. The champion opened his eyes to reveal sapphire blue eyes that immediately set themselves on the ultimate Digimon before him.

"So the half-breed lives." Cerberumon growled. "Agnimon, was it? So you Digivolved, big deal, let's see you survive another direct attack! HELL FIRE!"

Agnimon made no move to dodge the attack. Instead, he raised a palm and deflected the green flame with ease.

"NANI!" roared the shocked Cerberumon.

"Your flames can't hurt me." Agnimon stated. "I am Agnimon, warrior of honou."

"Flamon?"

Agnimon turned to see Strabimon staring at him in awe. He grinned and gave the rookie a thumbs-up.

"MAD DOG FIRE!"

Agnimon then snapped to attention, dodging the attack as he picked up Strabimon and took him to Angemon with great speed.

"Fly high, I can take care of this." he said seriously, launching himself in Cerberumon's direction.

As Angemon carried the small wolf up in the air, it was then that the others chose to show up. Aquilamon flew beside the two and bombarded them with questions.

"Are you all right? Are we too late? Where's Flamon?"

Angemon sighed and answered in the same order.

"We're fine other than some wounds, but they're not too serious. Yes, you're a bit late, and Flamon's down there fighting Cerberumon."

"What? You left the kid to an ultimate Digimon?" MetalGarurumon shouted. "He's just a rookie!"

"He's a champion now." Strabimon stated, pointing. "He is now Agnimon."

"He Digivolved?" WarGreymon said, shocked, as he looked at the battle scene below.

Agnimon was currently wearing Cerberumon out by deflecting and dodging the ultimate's attacks before giving him one of his own.

"PYRO DARTS!"

Red flames came out of the metal wristbands, which Agnimon used to throw at Cerberumon, hitting the ultimate on his eyes.

"Well I'll be." Ex-Veemon exclaimed. "He's as strong as the ultimate!"

"Maybe even stronger!" added Armadillomon, seated atop Ex-Veemon's snout.

Strabimon, now seated on MetalGarurumon's back, continued to watch in awe as the battle raged on. It was obvious who had the advantage, and that the fight was about to end soon.

"SALAMANDER BREAK!"

The flames now came out of a metal band on one of Agnimon's feet that was aimed for Cerberumon's mid-section. The ultimate Digimon gave a guttural roar as his eyes rolled up. Data surrounded him for a moment before disappearing along with him as his Digiegg flew up into the sky. The seven airborne Digimon watched as Agnimon fell to his knees, data engulfing him once again as he devolved back to Flamon. They then took this as their cue to land beside the fire Digimon.

"Flamon!" WarGreymon exclaimed. "You did it! You Digivolved!"

"Congratulations, kid." said MetalGarurumon.

"Thanks." Flamon smiled, panting.

Strabimon hopped off the mega's back, being wary of his foot, and walked towards his fellow rookie, knelling beside him.

"Hey," he greeted. "thanks."

"No problem." Flamon replied. "It was…the least…I could do…"

With that, Flamon collapsed, tiredly, into Strabimon's arms.

**A/N: Translations:**

Nani? – What?

Masaka – No way/Impossible

Daijoubu ka? – Are you okay?

Daijoubu – I'm fine/ I'm okay

I know, I know, I shouldn't end it like this after the really long delay I've had, but this is how the chapter's really planned. I'll be dragging it if I added anything else. Don't worry, though, I already started on the next chapter. And since I took so long on this one, I'll give you a preview of what's to come.

**Preview of next chapter:**

"I can't believe you were able to Digivolve before me!" Strabimon grinned.

"It really took a lot out of me though." Flamon replied, smiling.

"I noticed, you've been sleeping for two days now."

"Eh? That long?"

"Flamon, Strabimon, would you like to join me for a mission here in the village?" Stingmon asked.

"But Flamon-" Strabimon started, but was interrupted.

"Hai!" Flamon piped up.

"…just recovered." Strabimon grumbled the last part.

"Flamon! What happened?" Strabimon asked, running to his companion's side.

"I can't control it!" Flamon replied.

"What do you mean? You were able to control it the last time!"

"I don't know, but I can't stay as Agnimon!"

There you go, I hope that's enough for now. Until next time! :)


End file.
